Going Home?
by Eclipse O. Esor
Summary: This takes place after Hoping for Tomorrow and logically the twins are going home. There will be some heavy drama, relationship problem, and we'll be jumping back in forth between Japan and England, it's M just to be on the safe side. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Did you miss me?**

**Rena: Isn't that being a little too cocky?**

**Can't you let me have my moment?**

**Rena: Not really**

**Syaoran: Are you being mean to her again?**

**That's right, you see even Syaoran says you should be nice to me**

**Rena: That's because he hasn't known you long enough!**

**Syaoran: Rena does have a point**

**Whose side are you on anyway?**

**Syaoran: My twins'!**

**Rena: Ha!**

**Whatever, well onto the story, by the way I'm sorry that I took so long to up-date, I'll tell me my schedule at the end! Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

Chapter One

Naru's P.O.V

I watched the twins approach and I waved them to the car.

"Where are we going?" Rena asked as she climbed into the van helped by Syaoran.

"You'll see when we get there," I told her.

She frowned as I climbed into the driver's seat. She always was impatient.

"That's no fun,"

I couldn't help but smile a little. This was revenge for Christmas, but it wouldn't be any fun if she knew that. This made things all the more entertaining.

"It is very fun," I answered.

"Not even a clue?" Syaoran asked.

I didn't think he expected an answer. Ever since we'd gotten back, he'd spend any minute he could, just looking at things. From what I could tell they had him locked up; and now he had his whole attention devoted to the road. He would defiantly love where we were going. I frowned at the thought. Rena had suffered a lot during that time and their wasn't anything that I was able to do.

I knew that it wasn't the most logical thought but I still couldn't shake the way I'd felt when I realized that she'd been keeping secrets from me, it made me all the more aware of the other things that she could be hiding.

"Are we there yet?" Rena asked I raised an eyebrow at her.

Didn't she have a way of interrupting my train of thought?

She sighed and folded her arms. I'd left G.D. with Lin or else he would have already told Rena. I took another turn and the park came into view.

"Why are we here?" Rena demanded I smirked and pulled over.

"You'll see," I told her.

"I refuse to leave the car," she snapped holding stubbornly to the seat.

"Come on sis, let's go, please,"

I knew it. Syaoran really wanted to go. For their birthday we decided to do a picnic, after all the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. She sighed and I helped her out of the van.

"Let it be known that I'm doing this against my will," she said I smiled and held her hand.

"Yes, yes, we'll take note of it," I said she smacked my arm.

"Shut up,"

Syaoran started to laugh and we turned to look at him.

"What is it?" I asked.

He had doubled over with laughter. We waited patiently until he calmed down. He straightened and put a hand on our shoulders.

"When are you getting married?" I felt the beginnings of heat in my face and shook it off.

"You are my twin brother so I will forgive," Rena said hiding her face. "Let's go Naru,"

"Right,"

That went awkward really easily. We were reaching the area that Bou-san and Yasuhara had left to get. I didn't know how they'd done it but somehow we had a spot under the biggest cherry tree.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RENA AND SYAORAN!" they shouted as soon as we were close enough.

The twins froze to the spot and they shot me a frantic look and I smirked at them.

"What you didn't think that we forgot?" I asked.

Rena shook her head and smiled at them.

"Thanks," she said.

"Well then let the celebration begins!" Bou-san said.

Soon we were all sitting eating and making jokes. At one point we ended up talking about our relationship. How? I have no idea. I honestly think that none of them should say anything at all considering that we were the only ones in a relationship to begin with.

"Honestly, how do you put up with him?" Ayako asked her.

Rena tilted her head and looked at me.

"He's not that bad is he?" Rena asked, damn that innocent look.

"He's a narcissist, doesn't know the first thing about tact, and is a workaholic," Mai said, my eyebrow twitched.

She didn't seem to mind a month or two ago.

"You know, now that you think about you're right," she said.

What? She didn't mind for the past seventeen years! That's it, men would never understand women.

"Like you're any better," I muttered.

She certainly had her number of flaws.

"Watch your mouth Davis," Syaoran said from his position on his stomach.

He'd spent the time playing with G.D. How many times had he threatened me already? This was the, millionth time? He should have realized by now that I wasn't going to go anywhere anytime soon.

"No, no. It's true Rena does have her flaws," Takigawa said.

What did he know?

"Yes, like the fact that she can't walk out the door without attracting attention," Yasu said.

"And she's too forgiving, how else would she put up with Naru," Bou-san added.

"Oh, and she's too cute for her own good," Syaoran said.

I wanted to punch them.

"Idiots, those aren't flaws," I snapped.

They looked at me and then at Rena. Now what?

"Is that his way of complementing you?" they asked.

"Yeah,"

I groaned and stood up grabbing her hand and pulled her away from the panic area, mumbling curses under my breath. God forbid they find anything else to make fun of.

"Wait, Naru, where are we going?" she asked I stopped and looked around, we'd gone far away.

"I don't know," I said.

"They were joking you know that right?" I nodded.

"It's still pretty embarrassing, and they were acting like children," I pointed out she smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go sit over there," she said pulling me over I sat down under the sakura tree and she sat down next to me.

I watched the blossoms. They were closing now since night had already fallen.

"Naru,"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Why don't you kiss me?"

I looked down at her and put the back of my hand against her forehead.

"I don't recall not kissing you," I said she rolled her eyes and took my hand away.

"Kiss me under this tree," she smirked at my confused expression. "A girl at school told me if a boy gives you a sakura kiss it means that they really, really love you, and are willing to do anything for you,"

I put my forehead against hers'.

"Do you really need me to do something like that? You already know that," I told her she smiled.

"But I just want you to do it, as my birthday present," she said.

"I already brought you a birthday present," she pouted. "Alright, alright,"

"Make it count," she whispered as my hand twined in her hair.

I titled her head and our tongues met. My hand found its way to her hip. I pulled her forward and she pressed against me; my knee between her legs. I bite her bottom lip and she gasped pressing her lips against mine.

I moved my lips up her neck to the back of her ear.

"Noll," she whimpered her arms locked around my neck.

I couldn't help but take the opportunity.

"I will always love you," I whispered to Rena. Her breath caught in her throat and I chuckled giving her a light kiss and pulling her back sitting her back to me. "How was that?"

Even my breath was uneven. I should really stop doing that.

"Perfect," I looked over at her.

"That doesn't sound too convincing," she covered her face.

"Tempt me like that and you may just get what you're asking for," she told me.

I felt something like want set in so I pulled her up. Scientist or not, a teenager would always be a teenager.

"We should try to find them because I don't remember where we came from, and I didn't bring a car," I said she started laughing and I became very tempted to shut her up but that would be irritating.

"I love you Noll," she said, took her long enough.

Mai's P.O.V

Rena and Naru had been gone for a long time and if they didn't hurry back they'd miss the fireworks. I looked around and couldn't see Syaoran, I found him sitting a little farther away from us under the next sakura tree. I got up and walked towards him and tapped his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked him he looked up and smiled at me.

"What's up with the question?" he asked I sat down next to him.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," I told him.

It had been nagging at me since Rena had found Syaoran. Every look Rena and Naru shared, every hug, it made me wonder what Syaoran felt. It was that voice inside my head that usually told me things that was telling me to ask now.

"You have latent ESP, so it really wouldn't do me any good to say no, right?" he asked I gave him a puzzled look.

"How do you know that?" I asked him a little shocked.

"Because I have ESP, a lot more then you do, so much so that it's equal to Noll's PK," he said.

That was insane!

"Doesn't it do anything to you?" I asked he shook his head.

"I learned from a young age to control it, if I were to use all of it in one go maybe, but I just do little doses, it's all about control," he told me with a wink.

That was pretty cool. I smacked his arm.

"Quite trying to distract me!" I snapped he looked at me then laughed.

"When you ask me if I'm okay, you're asking if Rena and Noll's relationship bothers me, right?" he asked, it worried me a little exactly how much ESP he had.

"I would never read your mind without permission, it goes against my values," he said.

"Then how did you know that?" I demanded he smiled a little.

"You know when you turn off a faucet sometimes there's still a little bit coming out?" I nodded my head. "Well that's like my ESP, I can't see exactly what you're thinking but I can feel it,"

"That's really cool," I told him.

He raised an eyebrow.

"It is not, it can be real annoy sometimes," he said.

I smiled but it fell quickly and I frowned at him.

"You're distracting me again," he looked away.

"If that's what you meant, then, sometimes," he paused for a moment and ran a hand through his hair. "I love my sister to bits and I know that Noll's best for her, but, it does bother me,"

It seemed wrong almost to press on but I could tell it was like a load he was afraid to share. But I could see it the way his hands were in fists, that we wanted to, he needed to tell someone.

"You're not satisfied with that answer are you?"

"If I said no, you would know otherwise," I answered.

"You couldn't imagine the connection twins have, to some extent it's unhealthy, you can see it, when Noll lost Gene it devastated him, when Rena thought she lost me it killed her and it killed me," he sighed. "Learning to live like that, it's hard,"

"I don't really understand," I admitted.

"A new born baby is attached to his mother through an umbilical cord, it's like that, but we're both babies, we shared everything, we get everything we need from each other," he whispered. "When I realized that I wasn't the center of her world anymore, it's like when you cut a baby away from its life source. I have to learn to live on my own, and sometimes, sometimes it really, really hurts,"

"Why don't you say anything?" I asked.

His hair was covering his eyes and his hands were in fists.

"Because, I could never ruin something that makes her so happy, besides a baby doesn't die when it's cut away, it's just the beginning," he looked up at the sky. "They're about to shoot the fireworks,"

Did he really believe that?

I looked up and saw Rena and Naru approaching and just as they reached the picnic the sky lite up with different colored fireworks. I jumped a little and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at Lin and smiled.

Another firework was sent up and I jumped again bumping into him. His arms settled me and I gave him a sleepy look.

"I didn't think you'd be afraid of fireworks," he told me.

"I am not, I was just caught off guard," I protested he smiled at me and I sighed. "Shut up,"

His arms didn't move and I didn't either. It was actually nice having such strong arms hold me. It felt warm and safe.

Rena's P.O.V

I shoved my last pair of jeans in my duffle bag. I picked up the picture frame Mai had given me, all of us. My finger traced the outline of our small group.

"You're already done?" I looked up and smiled at Syaoran, stuffing the picture under my bed.

"Yeah, it's not like I'll need all these things," I motioned to the other things in my room.

I laughed a little when I saw what Syao was wearing.

"What?" he asked then frowned. "It's not my fault I'm wearing this, if you forgot I was in a hole for the past year and a half,"

I stopped laughing.

"Sorry, but you never wore black," I told him.

He was wearing one of Naru's shirts and pants; again, it couldn't be helped since he hadn't done any shopping. I looked at the ground again. I was already leaving, everything.

"Neither did you, anyway are you alright?"

I gave him a sweet smile.

"What makes you say that?" I asked him.

He closed the door and walked towards me sitting down. He pulled me into a hug.

"What makes you think that you can lie to me?" he asked I held onto his shirt.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. "I love you thought,"

"I do to, but it's alright, we're going home," he said.

Going home? What was home?

Syaoran's P.O.V

Had she already forgotten? Are thoughts were always shared, I heard what she thought, and she could hear what I thought.

I petted her head and smiled at her. This was the only thing that I could do now, offer her comfort, and offer her what no one else could. We didn't need to say anything, not when every thought was shared.

"Let's go to sleep or else we won't get up tomorrow," I said.

She nodded her head and I tucked her in. I was sleeping on the floor in her room; we didn't feel like being apart, not yet. As she fell asleep I laid awake thinking what Mai had told me. I turned and saw something under the bed; I took it out and looked at it.

It was a picture of Rena, Lin, Noll, and all the people they worked with. She looked happy.

In that moment I was once again reminded of how much I'd really missed.

How much Rena and I had changed.

**Author's Note: And I'll leave it at that! An interesting beginning don't you think? Anyway, it's going to be rated M just to be on the safe side, there will be no bedroom scene in this story; nor in any, just making out.**

**Rena: Did you really have to say that?**

**Syaoran: I think she did, just for herself**

**Shut up, anyway, I'll be updating Mondays and Thursdays every week. Yeah! And we'll see how things go!**

**The twins: Bye-bye, thank you for reading our story**

**Love**

**Eclipse **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for my lateness! But I forgot that last Thursday was Thanksgiving, I don't really make a big deal out of it but my mom uses any holiday to bring the family closer together so I wasn't allowed on my laptop. **

**Rena: We're sorry about that!**

**Syaoran: But we're back and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Please read and review!**

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

Chapter Two

Rena's P.O.V

Today I, Syaoran, and Naru were going to England. The flight left at night so we were going into the office. Koujo was staying so that he and Mai could keep an eye on the office and take down the cases so that Naru could look into them later. I sighed for the one thousandth time that morning as I stretched out on the sofa waiting for Mai and everyone else to show up.

_You don't want to go_

_It's not that Gene_

_You don't want to stay_

I sat up and looked at our luggage in the corner of the room. These people didn't know me that well, but we'd spent four month together. Yet in that time they'd proven better company then my own family. Bou-san, John, and Yasu hadn't locked me in an asylum for the things I'd told them; neither had Kazuki, Len, or Takumi. Mai had been a close friend of mine helping me even though she had no idea what I was going through. It was like leaving my other family.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to stay but I wanted to leave with my twin. I just didn't know anymore.

What's wrong?

I'm just a little worried, that's all

Don't worry Rena 

It's easy for you to say Syaoran

Not really

I stopped the conversation after that. It was true I and Syaoran both had reasons to worry; the only one who was having worries about not coming back was me. And then there was Naru. He was definitely coming back because of SPR, I had no such obligation.

That was another thing that was worrying me. I looked at the closed office door. We'd been on bad terms since the last case, I swallowed. I tried to ignore the rest of the complications that came with that thought.

"Good morning," I looked up at Mai.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi there," Syaoran called from the window.

He'd taken to playing with Gene ever since we told him the truth. They always did get along best.

"What's with the bags?" she asked as she hung up her purse.

"We're going back to England," I told her. She froze and turned to look at me. "Not all of us. Koujo is staying to take care of the office, with you,"

She relaxed a little but she frowned and sat down next to me.

"When are you coming back?" she asked I felt my throat go dry.

"We don't know yet because we don't really know how my parents are going to react when they see Syaoran, it's not like you can give a heads up about these things," I explained.

She looked at me and I averted my eyes. If she looked at me in the eyes I wouldn't be able to keep it together.

"You are coming back thought, right?"

No. That's what I should have told her that I wasn't coming back. Yet I couldn't force myself to say it instead I smiled at her.

"Well I kind of have to, I highly doubt there's another high school willing to take me in," I said.

I'd told them about the whole getting expelled from the five schools, it had made an interesting conversation.

"You have a point," she said smiling in agreement.

"Mai, tea!" she rolled her eyes and went to make Naru his tea.

Why'd you lie

I don't know

And instead of having to face my twin I focused on flipping through the magazine Ayako had gotten me yesterday.

Since when had I become such a coward?

(Later)

Bou-san and Yasu were having there moment as we got ready to leave in the cab.

"Yeah, I'll miss you guys too," I told them patting there head's as they faked cried.

"Hurry back," they wailed.

I repressed the urge to roll my eyes, but it was true this might be the last time that I ever saw them. I hugged them back and fought back tears.

"Bye John," I told him he smiled and gave me a hug.

I smiled at Ayako and Masako surprising them both by giving them a quick hug.

"Look after those idiots, okay?" I told them low enough so that they heard but no one else.

I gave Mai a quick hug and also gave one to Lin.

"Hurry up you two," Naru called from the cab.

"We're going," I said.

Syaoran took my hand.

"Bye, and thanks," we told them as we half ran to the cab.

"Where are you going to?" the cab driver asked.

"Tokyo airport," Naru said.

I looked out the window and waved back to them. I felt a lump form in my throat as my phone rang; I took a deep breath and picked it up.

"Hello?"

I already knew who it was though.

"When were you planning on telling me about your trip?" Kazuki asked.

Len was probably still playing bodyguard.

"When I landed in England,"

Not true, I wasn't planning in saying anything because this was going to be the hardest goodbye.

"I'll be waiting for you to get back," he warned I looked out the window.

"You might be waiting a long time," I said truthfully and in that moment I was sure he understood what was really going on.

"I'll still be waiting for you, beautiful,"

Damn it! Did he never give up? Then again that was the thing that I liked most about him.

"Goodbye Kazuki," I whispered I was holding the phone really hard almost sure that it would break.

"Rena, I—

I closed the phone before he could finish. The irony in this situation though. Who would have thought that the daughter of traditional Chinese would have such trouble leaving Japan? I felt a hand on my cheek and I smiled at Naru.

I didn't have to say anything, he knew and he also knew that I didn't want to talk about it either. Instead he settled for taking my hand.

Japan really was beautiful once you gave it the chance.

Maybe that's why Naru and Koujo couldn't leave, or maybe it was the people.

Mai's P.O.V

Something wasn't quite right in their goodbyes. Rena would have shown some sign of discomfort with Bou-san's and Yasu's overexcitement. Yet she returned it. My hand stopped waving as the cab disappeared. Why did it feel like an actual goodbye?

"Let's go get a parfait for the weeping soul," Yasu offered.

I looked over at Lin.

"You can go ahead, I'm going to close the office and head home," he told me.

They cheered and ran off to Bou-san's car as they figured out how we were going to fit.

"You should come with us, Lin," I offered he smiled a little.

"I'm fine,"

It settled in at that moment and I looked at the ground my hands in fists.

"She lied to me didn't she?" I asked weakly.

I could tell that Lin had stopped moving so I took the chance to look up at him. He ran a hand through his hair almost as if he didn't know what he wanted to say. I'd knocked Lin Koujo speechless. That wasn't the most shocking thing. The most shocking thing was that I was able to see right through him, he no longer was the mysterious tall Chinese man that I first met. He was just plain old Lin.

"I don't know, Rena's always done things her own way, in reality I don't even know if she'll come back or not," he admitted.

I closed my eyes and then opened them again.

"She will,"

I didn't know how but I knew without a doubt that Rena would come back. She had to, it wouldn't be the same. She and Syaoran had to come back. I'd just started to get to know them. Lin looked at me and then smiled brushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Mai, hurry up!" I sighed and Lin let his fingers run down my cheek.

"Go," he mumbled I nodded.

"See you tomorrow," I called and he waved.

"So where are we going?" I asked Bou-san.

"Where ever we feel like it," he said.

England, so we can drag Rena's sorry ass back here.

"Let's go a few blocks down the street," I offered and we made our way down streets.

So now I was lying too. You better come back Rena or I was going to through the biggest fit of the century.

Naru's P.O.V

We boarded our plane and sat down. Rena had been worrying since we got home last night. I knew what was wrong but it wasn't as if she was going to willingly share that information.

"Did you forget something?" I asked her.

"No," I frowned and sighed settling for grabbing her hand.

Syaoran had already fallen asleep. Ever since they'd gotten out of the hospital he'd spent a lot of time sleeping. He'd told us it was nothing that he was still recovering and we shouldn't worry but no one had listened, especially Rena.

"You can't lie to me, Rena,"

She began to shake and I pulled her against me. Rena didn't cry. She never did. It was always that...

"There's something in my eye," she mumbled weakly.

"I know," I told her.

I know you best, so please, chose me.

(Later)

We still had about eight hours of the flight left so Rena and I were devoting ourselves to German crossword puzzles.

"I hate German," Rena pouted and I tried to hold back my laughter.

"You've mastered almost all the languages known to man and yet you have yet to full Master German," I told her she continued to pout.

"It's not my fault I just hate German with a passion," she said I ruffled her hair.

"Well this is the only crossword book we haven't finished," I told her she ruffled her own hair.

"I give up. What do you want as your prize?" she asked I smirked and leaned forward my mouth right on her ear.

"All of you," I whispered.

I watched her reaction as she flushed and shoved me away hiding under the blanket she'd gotten. I smiled and leaned against my seat content.

"Really?"

My eyes snapped to her, she was holding the blanket around her body but she'd uncovered her head. Her head was tilted to the side and her eyes held innocence and a small amount of desire. I reached under my seat and pulled out an Italian crossword book tossing it at her.

"There should be one more in there," I growled.

I felt a finger on my chin and she kissed my cheek.

"You can't win that way Noll," she mumbled.

I swallowed and took the book from her opening to the last page.

"Here," she took and smiled at me.

"I love you," I shook my head.

"You're just lucky that I do to," I told her she handed it back to me.

"You're turn,"

"Right,"

(Later)

I opened my eyes as the plane rocked a little more then I found comfortable my arms tightening on instinct as I pulled the warm form closer to me.

"We'll be landing in England in a few minutes please bring your seats up and fasten your seatbelts," I pried my eyes open and shook Rena awake.

"A few more minutes," she mumbled.

I rolled my eyes by that time we'd be in England.

"She always did hate waking up," Syaoran muttered I glanced over at him.

"How long have you been up?" I asked he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't really know," he said flipping through the book that Yasuhara had gotten him on his birthday.

"Hey, Rena you kind of have to get up, now," I told her pushing her hair out of her face; she sighed but opened her eyes.

"I hate you," she told me.

"Yeah, I love you too babe," I answered helping her untangle herself from the blanket.

"Morning, Syao," she said looking at her brother.

"Morning," he put his book down and frowned at her. "Your hair's a mess,"

"I know, sleeping on plane for twelve hours doesn't really help," she said petting her hair down.

"Lin reserved a room for us so that we could get ready before we head off to your parents' home," I said.

"Koujo always thinks ahead," Syaoran noted.

"That's why he's the oldest," Rena agreed I rolled my eyes but shook it off.

They always loved teasing each other.

Once the plane landed we found our bags and G.D. and headed off towards the hotel.

"I call shower," Rena said dashing off towards the bathroom.

I sighed but flopped down on the only bed.

"So how bad were things at home?' Syaoran asked I looked at the celling.

"Do you want to know the truth?" I asked him.

I wasn't sure how much Rena had told him or how much she'd wanted to tell him.

"I want to know everything, I need to know what happened," he whispered I sat up and looked at him.

"When you disappeared the police declared you dead because of the evidence indicating such, Rena fell into depression, your parents didn't know how to deal with it, so after your memorial service when Lin and I returned to Japan on your grandmother's orders they locked her in an Asylum," I took a breath to get my anger in control. "My mother found out three months later and told us, we took the first flight back but the damage was done, she was very close to losing her sanity but we got there just in time, since then Rena lived with my mother and father until the last six months she spent in England,"

"That's when she started dropping schools, we all figured that it was normal after what your parents put her through, they held up until the sixth school, then they just shipped her off to Japan to go with Lin, I can't tell you what happened in those six months because I was in Japan, what I do know is that going back is just as hard for Rena as it is for you," I told him he looked like he wanted to throw up. "She didn't tell you about the Asylum did she?"

"No. She never did," he answered.

I got up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault," I said.

"That's easy for you to say isn't it," I took my hand away before I did anything stupid.

"No. It is not. I hate that I couldn't do anything, do you know how much I want to throw the blame on someone else? But I can't, I won't do it because I know that I have some blame because I wasn't there for her when she needed me, I didn't stay with her," I snapped at him he looked at me then smiled.

"You're not half that bad, Davis," he told me I smirked at him.

"Glad you think so,"

"Who's next?" Rena asked skipping back into the room.

"I am," Syaoran said walking into the bathroom.

I was watching Rena; she was wearing a floral patterned dressed that reached her knee. It was red, black, and green; she looked pretty hot in it. But that was beside the point. I knew why she wore that, her mother had brought it for her, on her sixteenth birthday.

"You're trying to butter your mum up?" I asked we'd long since switched to English.

"I'm trying to not give her a heart attack," she answered.

I rolled my eyes and sat down.

"I like you better in jeans," I said she sighed and put a hand on my cheek.

"I'm not dressing for you right now, love, I'm dressing to soften my mum up," she told me.

"So you admit it?" she sighed.

"I'm going to pretend that we didn't have this conversation, try again," she offered I kissed her hand.

"You look nice in that dress,"

"Better,"

"Well I'm not trying to get the award for best boyfriend of the year," I said she shook her head.

"What did Mai see in you?" I frowned.

"I asked myself that every day, but then again what's there not to like," I told her.

"You're not that special, don't go inflating that ego of yours or I'll have to do something about it," she warned.

"I can't help it," I told her, she sighed but let it go.

"I wonder what's going to happen," I took her hand.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you alone," she ruffled my hair.

"No. You won't,"

Rena's P.O.V

The cab pulled up in front of the Davis' house. Luella had told us that my mother and father had stopped for a visit. I took a shaky breath as Naru paid the cab driver. He motioned for us to get out; Syaoran took my hand and I looked at him, he was pale and sweat was forming on his brow.

It'll be okay

His response was to tighten his grip on my hand. We climbed out of the cab and took out our luggage. We walked up to the front gate. Naru pushed the buzzer and we waited for an answer. The light flashed red.

"It's me, Oliver," Naru said.

There was a squeal from the other end and the gate opened we walked forward but Syaoran stopped walking I looked at him and then followed his gaze. Luella had already opened the door and was standing there with Martin. They were looking eye wide at us.

"Luella who is it?"

It was my mother she walked out and followed by my father.

"By the gods,"

**Author's Note: And that's all for now. We'll still be in England for the next chapter after that we're going back to Japan, so all those LinMai fans please be patient.**

**Rena: That was cruel leaving it like that, you better up-date Thursday!**

**I will!  
>Syaoran: Hurry!<strong>

**Okay, okay! Calm down.**

**Anyway, see ya!**

**Love Eclipse**

**P.S. **

**Everyone: please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: it seems that I won't be up-dating on Thursdays. I'm not that far ahead as I thought I was so I need time to catch up with my writing, not to mention all the school work that I have to do.**

**Rena: we're very busy recently for some reason.**

**Syaoran: we're sorry about that but we hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Warning: It may be tear jerker.**

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

Chapter Three

Naru's P.O.V

My mother and father walked out of the house to meet me but they were followed by Rena's parents.

"By the gods," her mother gasped as she saw Syaoran.

She walked forward and Syaoran took off running. He hugged her and held onto her. His father hugged them as well. They were crying so was my mother and father. Rena hadn't moved an inch her eyes were locked on her parents and her brother.

My mom ran to us and took Rena in a hug.

"I'm so glad," she told her.

"Rena," her father said she looked up at him as he waved her towards them. Her mother still hadn't let go of Syaoran. "Come here,"

My mom took her to them and she was also embraced in a hug. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked at my mother I put and arm around her as she cried harder. I knew what she was thinking it's exactly what I'd thought, but there was no point on dwelling on it, what was done was done.

"It's okay," I whispered hugging her.

"I know," she answered.

Gene's P.O.V

I sat still in my cage watching the scene unfold in front of me. My mom and dad. How things had changed, I was here and yet I wasn't. I looked away after a while and focused on the dull patterns I'd made from clawing at the cage during my time inside it.

"Are you alright, Gene?" I looked over at the Pharaoh.

"You've never been the type to worry," I told him.

"We all worry Gene, about you and about Rena," the Nymph told me.

I purred at her.

"I'll be okay, I died anyway," I said.

It was true to them I was long gone somewhere else.

"You're not alone Gene," the river said to me I closed my eyes.

"We're Rena-sama's shiki, in our own way we're family, hers' and yours," I looked up at the Sorcerer.

"If we're family," I started and they turned to look at me. "I'd disown myself, just kidding, thank you,"

"You should let go,"

Let go. There was an interesting thought.

Rena's P.O.V

I was finally let go and allowed them to fuss over my twin. Something, about watching them look like that. It made it all worth it. Everything I went through was for this moment. The moment that my mother and father smiled from the bottom of their hearts, this was what I had waited for. Luella hadn't let us leave the house so we were in the living room waiting for my sisters to get here. It was pure luck that they were here; I thought at least three of them would be out of the country. I wasn't even upset about seeing them again.

There was a knock on the door and Luella went to answer it a huge grin on her face. She loved every minute of this. I felt a hand take mine and I looked up at Naru.

"How are you holding up?" he asked I smiled.

"I'm fine," I assured him and I really was.

Seeing my family so happy touched me to the bottom of my heart. I didn't have the same anxiety about being home as I did before.

"Mother what is it that was so important that you had to drag all six of us over here?" Rie asked, she was the oldest, and she should have been in China.

She stopped when she caught sight of me.

"Hi, Rie," I said cheerfully.

It took her a moment to recover from her shock and then she placed on her big sister mask.

"Are you here to amend for you mistakes?" she demanded.

I had to look away when I heard the accusation in her voice. She'd been the first one to reproach my actions. It was her job as the eldest girl, I couldn't blame her but I would never take back what I'd done.

"I wouldn't call it making amends but see it as you will," I stepped out of the way and Syaoran walked forward.

"Hello everyone," he said.

I could already see the tears collecting in my twins eyes. He's missed them so much; I knew that, I could see that.

"Rena if you made a contract with the devil then I swear to the gods I'm going to kill you," Jie said, she was born after Rie, and she should be in Wales.

I frowned at her.

"It's not my fault that you all believed he was dead, look at him yourself, besides," my voice got lower. "I'm not that kind of sorceress,"

There was no point in mentioning that I'd considered that possibility the moment I woke up in a strait jacket. Anyone would go that far in a situation like that.

This time they gave Syaoran a good look and ran to him hugging him all the while fussing over him. I sighed and leaned against the wall. Those idiots; I ran a hand through my hair. I used to be so good at these emotional situations. But when it came between me and Naru I was definitely Watson. Gene rubbed my leg and I smiled at him, picking him up. He curled up against my neck purring softly.

I almost jumped when a pair of child arms wrapped around my waist. I placed a hand on top of Rebecca's head; she was my ten year old, the youngest sister.

"Welcome back, big sis," she told me,

"Hi to you too, Becca," I said she gave me a big smile.

She pulled me over to the hugging group and I sighed in frustration as I was also pressed into the group hug. Gene yelped and dashed away to hide behind Naru's legs. I gave up for a while and waited for them to let me go. Given the chance I took a few steps back.

"How are you still alive?" Mie asked, she was born after Lie and should also be in China.

Syaoran's eyes turned dark. He never talked about that, even with me, I only caught a few glimpse from his mind. From what I'd seen it hadn't been anything pretty.

"He was never in the car," I said taking his hand. "It was all just a very big mistake,"

"But how?" Rie persisted.

"Can't you just leave it be, it's a blessing from our ancestors, they brought your brother back," my mother said a smiled bright on her face.

It had nothing to do with our ancestors. Nope. It was just a sixteen year old girl who refused to believe something that wasn't true. Well I'd be an ancestor eventually.

"How about we go home?" my father suggested.

I felt a little nervous at the thought. If we went home that meant I would have to see my grandmother sooner than expected. Syaoran gave my hand a squeeze.

Don't worry

My answer was to smile at him.

"You two will stop by tomorrow, right?" Luella asked taking my other hand.

"It would mean a lot to us," Martian pointed out.

"Of course," I answered.

I'd rather spend my day with the Davis rather than with my grandmother. Besides knowing her she would ignore me.

"We'll be going now, Luella, Martian, it was nice to see you Noll," my mother said.

He nodded at her.

"Oh I didn't know you were here too, Noll," Luna said.

She was the older than me by two years, Naru's age. I frowned a little at her when she gave him a flirty look. That girl would never give up; she'd even given herself another name so Noll wouldn't have trouble pronouncing her Chinese name.

"It's nice to see you too, Miss Luna," he said always the polite gentleman.

"We're going now, good day, Martin, Luella," my father said.

My sisters made their way out and Syaoran ever so subtitle pushed me to Naru. I glared at him but smiled at Naru. He was going to get me in trouble.

"See ya," he smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

I would get him for that, later though, much later.

Luella squealed with joy and I blushed at the approving smile that Martin wore. I smiled a little.

"Bye," I called quickly running after my twin brother.

He was so dead. But I felt a little satisfied that Luna had seen that.

Syaoran Lin when I get my hands on you!

You'll thank me

Why that smug brother of mine. I slowed down and felt Rebecca grab my hand.

"Luna isn't very happy with you," she said I ruffled hair.

I wonder who else had seen that little exchange.

"Yeah, well, you're too young to worry about that," I told her she frowned but left it alone.

"Your cat?" she asked me I turned to see Gene running down the street.

I stiffened as I realized that I'd forgotten him.

"I'm so sorry," I said picking him up.

_You're lucky I'm so forgiving_

_You know I love you_

_I'm not talking to you right now._

I sighed but kept walking towards our house. Syaoran was stuffed between Rie and mom being pampered like a baby.

It was just like before. So why didn't it satisfy me to be home?

(Later)

Syaoran had been called in to see my grandmother knowing her she'd ignore me for as long as she could so I had tonight free to relax and tomorrow. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I called Luna, Rie, and Lie walked in. "How can I help you?"

"I and Lia came to ask you about your actions before you left to Japan, what was that about?" she asked.

I got off my bed. Here we go again.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Why did you really get expelled from five schools?" Lie asked her expression unreadable.

My sisters didn't have psychic abilities like us but they made up for it with female intuition as they called it.

"To get sent to Japan, I was tired of living in this house," I answered they gave me a disbelieving look. "Why did you come here Luna?"

I didn't feel like explaining my actions to them, let alone Luna.

"What do you have with Oliver?" she demanded.

"That is none of your business," I told her.

"But it is mine," Rie pointed out.

I looked at my eldest sister, she'd always been the one to look out for me and I cherished her friendship, I looked away from her. She hadn't done anything. She'd let them do whatever they pleased.

"As a matter a fact it isn't, that is between me and Noll," I said leveling them with a glare. "I'm tired please leave my room,"

"You have no right to develop a relationship with him; grandmother specially selected him for me!" Luna snapped.

"I don't remember that ever being mentioned, he never looked twice at you, besides Luna," I smirked. "If you can't make your move don't blame someone else for taking the opportunity,"

She flushed with anger.

"Rena!" Rie snapped. "You're out of line,"

"I've been out of line for a while," I pointed out flipping my hair. "Now if you don't mind ladies, leave my room, and go attend your husbands, Rie, Lie,"

"They should have just left you in that place!" Luna snapped.

I knew from the moment it left her mouth that she didn't mean it, but that didn't matter to me. I shoved them out of the room with my shiki and closed the door with them as well. I snapped a marker into my hand and placed a ward on the door.

"Rena!" they knocked on the door but didn't try after that.

The electricity would have stopped them.

"Rena I'm sorry," Luna called. "I didn't mean it,"

I pulled my arms around me and fell to the floor. It didn't matter what happened even the mention of that place sent the memories running through my head. All of a sudden I was back in that white room with cold plastic hands grabbing at me. I clutched my head trying to get rid of the images; there was no Naru to get rid of the images. No Syaoran. I felt a lick at my cheek.

_Open your eyes, Rena; it's not true, that already happened._

_No! Leave me alone!_

_It's me Rena, honey, Gene, you know me, open your eyes._

_Gene?_

_Yeah, sweetie, I'm here, you're not there, open your eyes, please, trust me_

I forced my eyes open and sure enough Gene was there and I was in my room. I felt my eyes well up and I buried my face in his chest.

"Shh, I'm here," he whispered.

I nodded and we stayed there for a long time. It was strange how even in his spirit form he felt warm.

Syaoran's P.O.V

I closed the door to my grandmother's room and made my way back upstairs unbuttoning my Chinese style jacket. Once I reached our room I noticed that Rie, Lie, and Luna were pacing outside of it.

"What's wrong?" I asked them, they looked at me.

"Syaoran, please open the door, I need to talk to Rena," Luna pleaded with me.

Wasn't she mad at her a few hours ago? I felt a brush of Rena's mind and it told me all I needed to know. I walked towards our room and grabbed the door knob.

"You need to leave," I told them.

"But—

"I'm not your biggest fan at the moment so please leave us alone," my tone wasn't necessarily harsh but it did hold authority. I tilted my head to look at them their eyes widened in fear. I hardly ever got angry, but when I did. "Go away,"

Rie nodded and placed a hand on Luna leading her away as Lie followed. I waited before opening the door. Rena was sleeping against the dresser as Gene sat patiently next to her.

"Thank you," I told him he looked up at me.

"She should be fine when she wakes up," he answered.

I walked over and picked her up.

"What exactly did they say?" I asked placing her on the bed and tucking her in.

"Luna got mad and said that they should have left her in that hell hole," he spat my hand froze on the bed. I was so angry I was seeing red and my arms were shaking. "Syao, clam down, you'll hurt her if you don't,"

I took a deep breath and sat down on the floor.

"Yeah, you're right, sorry Gene," I told him, it was strange seeing him in a cat's body, but Gene would always be Gene.

"Don't worry," I sighed and got up I wobbled a little and had to hold myself upright against the bed.

"Damn it, looks like I still haven't been able to fully recover yet," I mumbled I wasn't even going to make it to my bed.

I collapsed and barley managed to avoid landing onto of Rena.

"All this traveling isn't helping either is it?" Gene asked I looked up at him.

"No, but I can't move so it looks like I'm going to sleep here," I said but my eyes had already fallen shut.

(After a good night sleep?)

It was early, I hadn't even opened my eyes but I could tell. Taking a deep breathe I stretched and my fingers brushed against something. I opened my eyes and looked over at Rena, oh yeah, I'd fallen asleep here. I got up running a hand through my hair.

"You're up sooner than I expected," I looked over a Gene who was curled up at the end of the bed.

"Did I wake you up?" I asked.

"No, I've been up for a while," he said I nodded.

"Gene," he looked up.

"Rena doesn't want to stay here does she?" I turned to look at him but he was looking away.

"She'll be wherever you are," he responded. "And you want to stay here,"

"Then I guess we're leaving,"

I'd put a lot of thought into this. Maybe that's why I was still so tired. It didn't matter England in general was what troubled Rena, she felt vulnerable here and in Japan she'd have Noll. It was the best decision, for everyone.

"What are you talking about?" Gene asked I smiled.

"Grandmother wanted me to have breakfast with her, I have to go get ready, I'll leave Rena to you," I got up and walked out of the door.

Now time to go take a shower.

Rena's P.O.V

I yawned and sat up on my bed. Where was I? Oh. In England; I got off of my bed and picked out some cloths. I didn't really feel like running into Luna so I'd just use the bathroom in here. Once I was done I pulled on my black skirt that was above the knee, a nice purple shirt, and a pair of black flats. One look in the mirror and I pulled out a purple ribbon and pulling part of my hair back. Luella always said I looked best in purple. Shaking the thought away I turned back to my bed.

"Come on Gene, in you go," I motioned for him to get into my bag and he sighed crawling in.

I slipped on a sweater and skipped downstairs into the kitchen. No one here. I put a piece of toast inside and waited patiently.

Where are you Syaoran?

With Grandmother

Oh, do you want me to wait for you?

No, you go on ahead and I'll meet up with you around one

Okay, wait never mind, I can wait for you

Rena, we're in England, no one is going to try and kidnap me, besides it's only a six or ten minute walk

I thought about it for a moment.

Alright, but be careful, okay?

I will don't worry, now get going I'll catch up, okay?

See you then, Syao

Later

I rolled my eyes as I walked/sneaked out of my house.

Home sweet home.

**Author's Note: aren't you the sarcastic one Rena?**

**Rena: I'm not in my ideal environment now am I?**

**Syaoran: When is grandma going to come out?**

**Soon**

**Rena: No!**

**Yes! **

**Rena: you're mean!**

**All's fair in love and war,**

**Syaoran: But this isn't love or war**

**Writing a story is like fighting a war it's just as difficult and challenging.**

**Rena: whatever**

**Yeah, yeah, well until next time!**

**Twins: Bye-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I;m sorry that I missed last weeks day to up-date, but I was extremely sick.**

**Rena: Yeah she caught the flu, it was bad**

**Syaoran: We've been keeping our distance from her**

**But I'm doing better now! (cough) Well a little better**

**Twins: But we're back in Japan so enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

Chapter Four

Mai's P.O.V

I walked up to the office feeling a little more than nervous about working alone with Lin for days, possibly weeks. The thought stopped me from opening the door to the office; so I was standing outside like a complete idiot. I let my head hit the glass. I was acting like such a teenager.

"This sucks," I complained. "Just open the door,"

That was easier said than done. At least when I liked Naru Lin was there so it wasn't that bad. I sighed and opened the door to the office walking in slowly. I hung my coat and sat down at my desk. Well I could tell that this was going to get old soon. How long was I going to sit here?

Five minutes and I was already debating whether or not I should kill myself with my pen. I twirled it my hand and clicked the point out. It _looked _sharp enough.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped twenty feet in the air and almost died from the shock.

My hand curled around my pen that was meant for suicide a moment ago and was now meant for murder. I turned to Lin who looked like he was trying really hard not to laugh.

"I was planning your murder and deciding whether or not I should throw your body into a river or let the dogs eat you," I snapped at him.

This time he did laugh, it was just like last time. I got up clipped my pen point out and he watched me with weary eyes.

"Now, what are you doing?"

I smiled sweetly at him holding the pen behind my back.

"Nothing particularly interesting,"

He gave me a disbelieving look.

I pretended to trip on the chair and his hand reached out to steady me. Taking the opportunity I pulled him down and he fell as I landed on top of him. The pen darted and I got up satisfied. He looked up at me with a look of utter shock. Written on his palm was 'property of Taniyama Mai' and I knew from personal experience that the ink from that pen took at least two days to come off.

"That wasn't nice,"

I tilted my head to the side.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Pretending to fall," he answered getting up and putting a hand on my head.

I stood there for a while. Had I ever seen him look like that? He was actually worried about me. I curled my hands into fists. How dare he make me feel guilty?I shook my head and stormed off into the kitchen fuming as I made tea. After all the times I made tea for Naru you'd think that I would get tired of it. Yet here I was making myself a cup. The front door jingled so I placed a polite smile on my face and looked out but I let the smile drop when I saw it was just Bou-san.

"Hey, don't get so happy that I'm here," Boy-san said I smiled at him.

"Sorry, I'm just not in the mood, I was about to commit suicide with a pen," I told him.

He looked at me for a while and then waved me forward placing a hand on my forehead. What the hell was wrong with people?

"Are you feeling okay?"

I sighed.

"I'm not sick, I was just bored out of my mind," I lied.

Like I could tell him that I was having a panic attack about being alone with Lin in the office with said Chinese man just in the next room.

"You lasted thirty minutes and you got bored to the point of considering suicide through a pen?" he asked in disbelief. I shook my head and put a finger to my mouth and pointed to Lin's office. Even Bou-san had to get that. "You need to get out more,"

I dramatically banged my head against the wall.

"You are such an idiot," I sodded.

"Don't knock your brains out, Mai!"

He pulled me away from the wall. I collapsed on the sofa.

"Do you want an ice coffee?" I asked he gave me a look but sat down next to me.

"Sure if you're up to it," he told me I nodded and went off to make him an ice coffee.

I walked back in and he started to laugh.

"What is it?" I demanded placing his cup on the table.

"Do you really miss Naru bossing you around for tea that you have to make it up by offering me ice coffee?" he asked I smacked his across the head.

"Of course I don't miss that stupid tea addicted jerk!" I snapped.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did," Bou-san teased I curled my hand into a fist. "I mean you are close friends,"

"We are not, he's just a jerk!"

Come on that idiot rejected me. What kind of person would be his friend after that?

How the hell was I supposed to be friends with him? Naru was a good friend but only in the loyalty category.

"Come on Mai do you really expect me to believe that you may not like him like that but I'm sure you like him better than me or Yasu," he said.

"I like a lot of people more then you," I told him he frowned.

"That's not very lady-like, how do you expect to get a husband," he said.

"I don't want a husband," I snapped.

"Anyway, first off, I was told to get you to sort out your emotions before you did anything, so that's what I'm doing," he explained, told by who? "What is Naru to you now?"

"Told by whom?" I demanded he got a scared look on his face.

"Don't remind me that's a conversation I'd rather not remember," he said shuddering. "But answer the question,"

I thought about it for a moment. What was Naru to me? I mean I loved him. I knew I had loved him. He was everything to me but then he broke my heart and he left me alone to pick up the pieces. He never loved me. Even back then he'd only had eyes for Rena. Because it wasn't only me it was every girl.

"That's not something I like to think about," I whispered.

"Then how do you know you're over him?" Bou-san pressed I felt a smile begin to appear.

"Because," I looked him in the eyes, "I like someone else,"

He looked at me for a long time and put a hand on my head.

"That's good to know," he told me. "Now time to get my name off a hit list,"

"Who's hit list?" I asked watching as he scrolled down his contact list.

"Umm, no ones," he said in a panic pulling the cell away from my eyes.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"Let me see," I said he shook his head and stood up.

I lunged for the phone and he pulled it away again. I growled and reached for it again. In the process I'd ended up at the end of the couch. The moment I'd reached for it I fell of the couch and Bou-san was too far away to break my fall. I yelped as my head was nicked by the side of the coffee table and my shoulder hit the floor.

"Oww,"

"Mai," Bou-san's voice sounded far away and he pressed something to my head.

The pain made me snapped back.

"It hurts," I complained trying to push his hand away.

"Hold still would you?" that wasn't Bou-san.

I looked up Lin who was pressing a shirt to my head.

"Lin the cars ready!" Bou-san called from the door.

A car? For what?

"Alright,"

I yelped as Lin picked me up and carried me towards the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

My mind was a little groggy and taking a while to get everything pieced together.

"The hospital,"

I wanted to protest but the look Lin gave me told me that the best thing to do was to hold still and not say a thing.

"Well you should be fine, luckily you don't have a concussion so you're fine to go home and come back in two weeks to take the stiches out," the doctor told me.

"Thank you," I said he smiled at me and then gave Bou-san a scrutinizing look.

"Have I seen you before?"

Bou-san looked like he panicked but he played it off.

"Nope, doc haven't seen you in my life, let's go," he said pushing me outside.

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked he stopped as soon as we were out of the office.

"No reason really," Bou-san said.

"He was the same doctor that attended Rena isn't he?" Lin guessed judging by the way that Bou-san reacted Lin was right.

"You could say that," Bou-san answered.

"Anyway I have to get going I have a concert in two days and I need to practice," he waved and made his way across the parking lot to catch the bus.

"Let's go I'll drive you home," Lin offered.

"Isn't it too early to go home?" I asked him.

"Normally, but you did bust your head open so I suppose that it's okay for you to go home," he said I thought about for a moment.

I didn't have anything to do at home at the office I would probably consider killing myself again.

"Okay,"

He raised an eyebrow at my weak answer but I waved it off as I climbed into the passenger's seat. I frowned.

"Is your head hurting?" Lin asked as soon as he saw my expression.

"No, I was just remembering that school starts tomorrow," I told him he smiled a little.

"It can't be that bad," he offered I gave him a horrified look.

"Do you know the amount of work that goes into studying?" I demanded he was trying really hard to not smile. "And I have to do double the work now,"

"Double? Why?" he asked me.

"Someone had to take notes for Rena," I reminded him.

He fell quiet and looked at the stop light which was blinking red.

"Do you really think that she's coming back?" Lin asked this time it was my turn to be quite.

Did I really believe that? I took a deep breath.

"She better," I snapped. "That's the least she can do,"

"Maybe you're hoping for too much," Lin said I frowned.

"What's wrong with hoping?" I asked somehow I felt like we were talking about something else.

"That it might not happen," he pointed out. "It is asking for too much,"

"It's not if you really want it to happen, besides not trying is worse, I just don't feel like looking back on my life and regretting the choices I've made,"

"And you think doing something about it is better?" Lin pressed looking at me we'd stopped again.

"If we don't try we'll never know, besides life's no fun if you just give up," I said.

He smiled and looked at the road again.

"Then let's give it our best,"

Lin's P.O.V

We'd moved away from talking about Rena and now were discussing something else. She couldn't possibly think that giving it a shot was reasonable, for her or for me.

"If we don't try we'll never know, besides life's no fun you just give up," she said firmly I looked at her.

Her normal gentle eyes were fierce and bright with her resolve. Like warm chocolate.

Did she even know what she was asking for? I couldn't possibly offer the same kindness and warmth that she radiated. But I would be as devoted. It seemed that I'd fallen deeper then I'd anticipated now to seal the deal.

"Then let's give it our best," I told her watching her reaction from the corner of my eye.

Her eyes widened for a moment and she blushed looking away. I wanted to reach over and clearly say it to her but she needed to clear her mind first. If she still loved Naru she needed to fix that. I wasn't one to compromise it was me or not at all. _She'd _learned that.

Mai's P.O.V

I walked into my apartment completely confused out of my mind. I flipped my phone open. It was one in the afternoon. What time was it in England? I sighed and scrolled down my contact list and called up Rena. The phone rang five times before the voice mail picked up. My hand tightened around the phone it beeped.

"Rena, it's me Mai," I paused and took a shaky breath. "I know, and umm...I'm really confused right now, so if you don't mind would you give me a call, Lin told me something that's had me thinking a lot. I need to someone to talk to. Bye,"

I hung up and looked at my phone for a while trying to will it to ring. I sighed and tossed it on my coffee table. I grabbed my purse and decided to go buy an extra notebook so that I could transcribe my notes for Rena. I walked the three blocks to the drug store and walked down the allies until I found them. I smiled a little. They were on special two for one. I suppose if Rena came back so would Syaoran how silly of me to think otherwise. I picked them up and walked to the counter to pay picking up pain killers on the way.

Once I reached my apartment I fumbled with the keys to get the damn door open. I should really get that fixed. My phone was ringing as I dropped my bags and snatched it up.

"Hello?" I answered kind of breathless.

"Hey Mai, it's me Bou-san,"

"What is it?" I asked a little annoyed.

Not Bou-san's fault he can't help you with your love life.

"Is something wrong?" he asked me.

"It's nothing!" I told him cheerfully.

"Oh yeah I was just calling to invite you to my bands concert, you want to come?" he asked me.

It sounded like fun, sure why not?

"Thanks Bou-san it sounds like a lot of fun!" I replied.

"Then it's a date," he teased I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say old man," I told him.

"I'm not as old as the miko," he contradicted.

"Just don't let her hear you say that," I warned.

"Sure, sure," he said. "Well I have to go Mai, bye,"

"Bye, Bou-san, and thanks," I told him.

"No problem,"

I looked through my call log. Nope. No missed calls. Okay one more time.

**Author's Note: (tears T-T) Mai's such a devoted friend**

**Rena: Damn, I feel like a jerk**

**Syaoran: I feel like a bigger one.**

**Aren't you guys supposed to be in England?**

**Twins: Oh Ya! (Vanished)**

**O-O**

**Mai: What is this? (Walks into room)**

**Welcome Mai, this is my secret room, I'm Eclipse nice to meet you**

**Mai: You're that crazy writer that everyone's been talking about**

**(Eyebrow twitch) Crazy? I resent that you know, can't you think of a better adjective?**

**Mai: Eh? That's the one that Naru used**

**Why that good for nothing narcissist! Well anyway you'll be spending time with me from now on! Please feel free to ask Mai and the twins any questions!**

**Mai: What!**

**Later!**

**Love **

**Eclipse**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey there people of . Eclipse is grounded and can't access her computer until she is ungrounded (duh). I am posting in her place and she would like me to tell you all that she will find a way to keep updating and that she hopes you all enjoy this. As a warning this chapter has some heavy content (just some heavy makeout sessions.)  
><strong>

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

Chapter Five

England

Naru's P.O.V

My mother was busy running up and down the stairs just like a five year old on Christmas. I sighed and leaned against the wall a small smile on my lips. She was just having too much fun with this. My father always said that mother kept him young and after all this time it still ceased to amuse me. I wasn't even sure where I'd gotten my serious personality from, maybe my father.

"Noll, don't just stand there, fix that!" my mother snapped. "Rena will be here any minute!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Mother this isn't the first time that Rena's been over," I reminded her.

"It is the first time that she's come over as your girlfriend!" Mom said.

I sighed running a hand through my hair. Was it really that big of a deal?

"Love you to mum," I muttered looking at the living room and wondering what the hell was wrong with it.

There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Lewis went to open the door before my mother could hurt herself.

"Welcome Miss Rena," she said.

"It's nice to see you, Mrs. Lewis," Rena said walking in.

I smiled a little looking at the piece of toast that she had in her hand. She had on a black knee length skirt and a purple shirt with a purple ribbon. My mother was going to have a blast with that. She saw me and smiled waving a little. Why was she being so shy?

"Rena it's nice to see you," my mother said walking down the stairs in perfect hostess mode.

I wanted to roll my eyes. Women.

"Hi Luella," she answered.

I saw her eyes twinkle and took a deep breath waiting for it.

"You look like such a doll, dear, YOU'RE ABSOLUTLY ADORABLE!" my mom gushed over Rena petting her head.

"Thank you?" Rena said laughing nervously.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Mom asked her Rena held up her piece of toast.

"It's to go," she pointed.

Mom shook her head.

"Absolutely not. That is not a balanced breakfast," she chided. "You will have breakfast, give it here,"

My mom held her hand out for the piece of bread. Rena looked at the toast, my mom, and her hand.

"But it's my _pan_ (1)," she said looking at it sadly.

I felt a tug of sympathy but my mom took it from her.

"Now, let's go have breakfast," mom said leading us into the dining room.

Rena's P.O.V

I sighed as Luella pushed me into a chair. A plate of food was placed in front of me. I looked at it and almost cried with joy. I was going to give this up for toast. I caught myself as I was about to thank her in Japanese. It had really rubbed off hadn't it? I ate my appetite ruined after that last thought.

_Hey share the love why don't you?_

_Sorry Gene_

_I'll forgive you if you give me the sausage_

I shook my head and made sure Luella wasn't looking to slip Gene his part of my breakfast which was most of it. The maid came and took my plate again placing a cup of raspberry tea and a fluffy croissant. Gene looked up from my lap begging silently I shook my head and he pouted. Luella was looking at me right now if I moved a finger she would notice.

"So, Rena how long has this relationship been going on?" Luella asked now in happy teenager mode.

If you didn't really know Luella then you wouldn't know were Naru got his personality from. You'd understand once you saw Luella angry.

"Not long," I answered she glared at me.

"Liar,"

I froze for a second and shared a look with Naru.

"She's not mom," Naru told her giving her a confused looked.

"But I could have sworn that you two got together before then," Luella persisted.

I sighed so she wanted the whole tear jerking story. I wasn't really in the mood for that.

"Luella that's such a long story and Noll did promise to take me on a date today," I lied.

Please don't notice. She put a hand to her mouth.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't keep you then. Have a nice time," and we were dismissed I smiled a little at Naru's uncomfortable expression but it faded the moment I took his hand.

"Now I'm sorry, but don't be to mad, okay?" I offered he sighed.

"I don't have a choice do I?" he asked.

"Don't be like that," I pouted and he sighed.

"Well where do you want to go?" I thought about it for a moment.

"The restaurant at the end of the universe," I said he gave me a look.

"Please be reasonable,"

"I could tell you the same thing," we stopped walking and he pointed across the street I followed it and saw the park with a little bench right under a tree's shade. Even if it did rain we wouldn't get wet. "Let's go,"

I allowed him to lead me across the street and we sat down.

"Now that we've come this far I have a question," Naru told me.

"What is it?"

"Your Grandmother hasn't talked to you," he said I lifted an eyebrow at him.

"That's not a question," he rolled his eyes.

"I think it's fair to assume that you'll be in hell regardless of when she sees you," Naru said I grimaced but nodded sadly.

I had no idea how long it would take me to finally get accepted as the heir of the Lin Company. It's not like anyone else could take the position with Koujo and Syaoran. No one else had psychic abilities.

"But why are we talking about that?" I asked he looked at me for a while.

"Do you remember what I said in Japan, under the Sakura tree?" he asked I nodded my head blushing a little at the memory.

Even though I and Naru usually were more physical with our relationship than vocal that had been pretty intense for public. Actually having sex was something that we both knew we weren't ready for. After all the last time we tried we ended breaking up and an ocean apart.

"I meant every word of it," he said looking me straight in the eyes.

I felt my throat tighten. I looked down.

"I...

Gene ran out of my bag and ran further into the park.

"Wait, Eugene!" I called but he'd already gone out of my line of vision.

I stood up but Naru grabbed my hand I looked at him and felt my retort die on my lips.

_Rena__,__ help me please!_

"Gomen, Eugene needs me,"

I pulled away and ran. I'd never seen Naru look like that. Look so. So betrayed.

Gene's P.O.V

She didn't want to answer. I could see it in her eyes and so could Naru. He had sworn that he'd always stay by her side. Yet he wasn't willing to stay in England not after everything that had happened. I could see that in his eyes.

I closed my eyes and jumped away running. I'd promised. I promised to always protect Rena no matter what.

_Flash back a year and a half ago_

_Rena slammed her hand against the ground as once again she failed to exorcise me._

_"Just stopped Rena," I pleaded with her. _

_It broke my heart seeing her like this. She never was on her knees. Not the Rena I was in love with. Rena was never bent over in failure__._

_"I can't," she said looking up at me tears in her eyes. "You don't belong here Gene," _

_"Rena, I can't bear to see you like this," I told her__._

_I hated feeling so useless__._

_"But Gene," _

_"Stand Rena," I told her she looked at me. "Please,"_

_She stood up and I got down on my knee. She was going to say something but I shook my head._

_"I Eugene Davis swear to always protect you and to lend you all my power to be at you disposal, I am nothing without you my master, Rena-sama, I am only your shiki from now on," _

_She fell to her knees again tears in her eyes._

_"Please Gene don't," she begged__._

_I smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the lips feeling only the warmth and not the actually skin._

_"The contract is sealed," _

_On that day I swore my soul to Rena the only person I'd ever loved._

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

I found a tree and climbed up it. My cat instincts were getting better. I settled on a branch that was short enough to climbed down.

I heard a meow from behind me and looked up to see a white cat with brilliant grey eyes. She. Oh it was a lady cat. She came closer and began to run herself along me. What the hell? I moved away but she advanced again and purred against me trying to get underneath me. I hissed and moved away again. Oh my god it was spring. I was in so much trouble. I looked at the white cat again. And she was in heat.

_RENA__,__ HELP ME!_

I moved further away and the lady cat proceeded forward. Why me?

"Gene!"

Rena had her arms open I jumped down before the lady cat could get any closer. I watched eye wide as the cat climbed down and growled at Rena.

"Get away you feline!" she snapped backing away.

I growled at the cat hissing my warning she continued to bare her teeth at Rena.

"Stop that Stacy!" we froze with shock. No way in hell. The lady cat was picked up as its owner tried to control her. "I'm sorry about that she's usually very calm,"

We forced ourselves to look up.

"Robert?" Rena asked the boy with brown hair and grey eyes looked at her in shock and his face broke out into a smile.

"Rena, I knew it," he smiled even more and pulled Rena into his arms. "I knew you would come back,"

He pulled away and his eyes softened. Oh god no! Rena was in too much sock to move. He began to lean forward. I got ready to bite him but I didn't have to.

Rena was pulled away from Robert.

"If you ever touch her again I'll break your neck,"

Yahoo! Way a go, Noll! I cheered that is until I saw Robert.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Robert demanded.

I sighed this was getting ugly quickly.

Noll sighed and started to walk away. That's when Robert's fist contacted with his face. It was hell after that. Punches were thrown like crazy and had Rena let it go on for much longer Robert would have ended up dead. She dropped me to the ground and got in the way of Noll slapping him across the face and turned to Robert smacking him as well.

"Stop!"

Rena grabbed Noll and picked me up storming off. Maybe I should have stayed in the bag.

Rena's P.O.V

I shoved him on the bed as I looked around for a towel to clean him up. We hadn't said a word since we left Robert and I knew he was picking a way to interrogate me without getting me mad. I went back to the bed and pressed the towel gentle to the right side of his face. It was slightly red and puffy.

"He got you good that first time, didn't he?" I joked or at least tried to he scoffed.

"That was you,"

I took the towel away and sure enough it was a hand print I put my hands on his knees and looked up at him face.

"I'm sorry for hitting you so hard," I told him.

"Who's he?" Naru asked.

"Robert Springfield, you could say, my would be fiancée," I answered.

"Would be?"

I flinched at Naru's tone it was harsh.

"You know how when I was little my grandmother and parents picked out a potential candidate for me to marry, well that's him," I explained.

"Then why was he trying to kiss you?" Naru demanded his eyes on my face now.

I felt like a mouse looking into snake eyes. I couldn't move I was rooted to this spot and Naru's eyes continued to shoot accusations at me. I swallowed. I suppose that all sheets have to be hung up to dry at one point. This time it was my turn to look away.

"We sort of had a thing," I said getting up.

I was caught off guard as he grabbed my wrists and prevented my movement.

"When?"

"After you left for England,"

"Why?"

"Do you want the truth?"

"Yes,"

"Because I hated you,"

We looked at each other for a long time. When we broke up it hadn't been pleasant at all. We'd yelled, cried, and called each other names. He had picked Gene over me. It was selfish I knew that. But Gene had died I was still very much alive. In a way I had been angry at myself for not being enough for Naru. When he left, all I wanted was to hurt him like he'd hurt me. Robert seemed like the best option. It was petty but I had to do it. In the end I realized that Robert deserved better.

"No, you didn't,"

He was sure of it. Of course that was also true.

"Maybe,"

He smirked.

"You replaced me with Robert?"

He was teasing me now.

"Hardly, Robert was, something else," I told him.

It was true. I tried really hard to fall in love with Robert but it wasn't the same. I cared about him, but I wasn't in love with him.

"Something else?" he asked raising an eyebrow I laughed at him.

"He was kind, thoughtful, and he wanted to marry me and have children with me and grow old together," I told him as Naru pulled me closer my knees hitting the bed on either side of him.

"Is that so?" Naru asked leaning forward to reach my neck.

"Yes, and he said he wanted to do so many more things than just kiss," I gasped as Naru bite down on my throat.

He growled pulling me closer. His lips traveled towards my ear as he nipped it harshly.

"Are we still talking about that idiot?" he asked his hands settling on the inside of my shirt.

"Not really,"

I met his lips kissing him back with as much enthusiasm as he gave me. I was placed in between his knee. His hand traveled up the front of my shirt as he laid me down on the bed. I gasped a little as his hand reached my chest. His mouth was at my ear again.

"I am the only one allowed to make you feel like this," he pressed his knee harder against me.

My hands snapped to his shoulder. I nodded my head. God I couldn't think straight anymore. I cried out as his lips traveled over my shirt.

"Luella I don't want to!"

Syaoran?

"Quite being a baby!" Luella?

I was vaguely aware of a door opening since I'd wrapped my legs around Naru's waist pulling him closer to me.

"Shit!"

This time I did catch the door open as my twin fled the room. It was as if someone had injected ice water into my veins. I pushed Naru off.

"What is it?" he demanded his eyes dark with lust.

I almost gave in but I shook my head.

"We have ten seconds before my twin gets the courage to act like a brother again," I told him he smirked trying to push me down.

"That's more than enough time," he whispered I was losing my resolve but this time we both stopped when he heard the next voice.

"Syaoran what are you doing on the floor?"

It was Doctor Martin Davis.

We jumped away from each other as I attempted to make myself look decent as he did the same.

"Nothing I just dropped something on the floor,"

I love you Syaoran!

When the hell did Naru do that? Never mind I clasped it back and sat down as Naru shot me a frantic look form the window. He was another story. Poor Naru. Guys had it so hard. I was uncomfortable but at least I didn't show what we had done.

The door to the room opened and Syaoran walked in closing it behind him. He was red in the face with anger or embarrassment I wouldn't know.

"I am going to pretend that didn't happen for my own sanity," he said.

"Alright," Naru told him.

There was an awkward silence.

"So, yeah, I was almost raped by a lady cat today," Gene said from behind Syaoran's legs.

That was the last straw we started laughing.

(LATER)

I finished taking a shower and walked into my room. I looked at my phone as it beeped signaling a message. I picked it up and pressed a few keys. I listened to it.

"Rena, it's Mai,"

I smiled; I'd have to call her back.

"I know," my hand began to shake. "Umm...I'm really confused right now, so if you don't mind would you give me a call?"

I let the phone close and I put it on my night stand.

I was pretty dumb to think that I could fool Mai. She knew I might not go back. I laid on my bed hearing the phone ring again. I started at the ceiling the ringing becoming background noise.

"I'm sorry Mai, I just don't feel like I have the right to talk to you," I whispered.

If I didn't even know what I wanted how was I going to face them? How would I ever face them?


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hi! I'm back my mom decided to give me my things back so I can up load and do all sorts of things!**

**Mai: Nice to see you again**

**Oh, yeah remember that Mai's with me when I write what happens in Japan, and things are going to get a little more than interesting there (wink)**

**Mai: How? **

**Oh, you'll see, I hope you enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

Chapter Six

Japan

Mai's P.O.V

I was walking to the office. School had been hell. One minuted I'm talking to my friends and the next I was ambushed by the male populations. I sighed as I began to climd the stairs but I stopped short when a car caught my attention. I squinted harder. The driver was sleeping. It wasn't that hot but still. I made my way down to the expensive looking car and knocked on the window. The driver bolted up and looked at me. I felt my eyes widened.

"Len-kun?" the window dropped down.

"Hello Mai-san," Len-kun told me a smile on his face.

"It's been a while, what are you doing here?" I asked.

I had been under the impression that he was helping Rena so shouldn't he be on break.

"My jod, Mai-san," he said rubbing his tierd eyes.

I sighed.

"Come on," I told him he looked at me for a while.

"Huh?"

"Because you look like you're dead there so come into the office and I won't take no as an answer," I warned he smiled a little.

"Sure, sure," he mummbled getting out of his car.

I smiled and pulled him up the stairs.

"Come on," I told him.

He was sluggish and his cloths looked worn. How long had he been out there? I sat him down on the sofa and went to the kitchen.

"What kind of tea do you like?" I asked him poking my head out he had an arm slung over his face.

"Whiskey," he mummbled.

I put a hand on my hip.

"You're not legal yet and I asked about your favorite tea," I snapped he looked at me.

"Sorry I'm a little out of it, how about chamomile?" he asked.

I nodded and went to make him some.

"Honey or sugar?" I asked from the kitchen.

"If it's not too much trouble honey and lemon," he called I shook my head.

That boy was dead on his feet. I went back into the living room and placed the tea in his hands.

"How long were you out there?" I asked him he took a sip and sighed.

"Umm, since the day before yesterday," he frowned. "I think,"

My eyes widened.

"Why the hell were you out there that long?" I snapped.

"It's my job," I was going to yell at him some more. "Besides I wanted to,"

"That's no reason!" he looked at me and then fell over his head landed on my lap. "Hey!'

"Gomen, but I can't move," he whispered.

My eyes softened as I saw him sleeping peacefully.

"Take all the time you need,"

He looked like a little kid. I couldn't help but feel motherly towards him. My hand brushed a bit of hair out of his face. I giggled a little. Who would have thought that such a big guy could make me feel like a mom. My eyes flickered to Lin's office. I looked away. Stop being a pervert Mai. I had forgotten to tell Lin I'd gotten here but he should know, right?

I shook my head. It was alright. I'd apologize later right now Len-kun needed to sleep. My phone started to ring and I kind of fumbled to reach it. Having someone sleep on your lap and picking up a phone was not fun.

"Moshi, moshi," I answered putting the phone to my ear.

"Mai-chan,"

I froze I knew that voice. I felt a smile spread across my face.

"Rena!" I sang.

"Yeah, it's me," she said.

"I'm so glad that you called back," I told her.

"Gomen, Mai-chan, I'm sorry for avoiding your phone calls," I smiled a little.

"Don't worry about that Rena, you had your reason, but I'm glad that you're finally able to walk forward," I said taking a deep breath.

"I don't understand," she said.

"Listen, Rena, because I'm only going to say this once," I warned. "Whatever you do I want you to never regret anything you do, so whatever you decide to do I want it to be because that's what you want and what will make you happy, can you promise me that?"

"When did you get so wise?" she wondered I sighed.

"Will you promise?" I demanded.

"Alright Mai-chan, I promise that any desission I make will be with no regrets," she promised I smiled.

"Good," I told her. "By the way I'm confused out of my mind,"

"What did Koujo do?" Rena asked I could hear the smile in her voice.

"He said something that confused me," I said.

"What was it?"

"We were in the car and we were talking about you and we moved onto talking about us without really saying so and he said 'Let's give it our best then'. What is that supose to mean?" I asked the counfusion clear in my voice. She started laugh. "What is so funny?"

"I'm sorry, Mai-chan, it's just that," she stopped. "Don't you get it?"

"I don't know Rena," I admitted. "I want to believe that Lin feels like that, but, I can't,"

"He won't give up,"

"What are you talking about?" I demanded feeling my face heat up.

"Koujo-nii won't take no as an answer, once he sets his eyes on someone he'll get her," Rena said.

"Are you trying to tell me that he's a womaniesrer?"

It should have come as a shocker but I knew that Lin had so much more experience then me.

"To put it bluntly yes," Rena said. "You have to realize Mai that Koujo isn't like any other guy you've met or dated. Man, why is this so complicated?"

"What are you trying to tell me?" I asked her.

"Koujo knows every way to make a girl love him or want him, if he really puts his mind to it you will fall for Koujo," she told me.

I frowned.

"But I already love him," I protested.

"Are you sure?" she demanded. "Are you really sure that you're ready for your heart to be taken from you again? Even if it may not work out?"

My hand began to shake.

"Rena,"

"When you can answer that without hesitation, then we can talk about working things out between you, okay?" she offered.

I wanted to protest. But she was right. I'd told her not to ever do anything that she'd regret. Was I really willing to give in again?

"So what do I do now?" I asked her.

"Emotional therapy!" she sang I held the phone away from my ear.

"Emotional therapy?" I asked.

"Yeah but umm," I started to panic.

There was a voice in the background and I strained to hear it.

"Sorry Mai but I have to go, I'll call you again, gomen, bye-bye,"

The line went dead.

I looked at my cell for a while and sighed.

"Man this is just great," I complained.

Len-kun moved a little turning so that his arms were wrapped around my waist. I was shocked and at first I thought that he was awake and pulling my leg but his deep breathing convinced me otherwise. I frowned. It was so wrong to have a kid working so long. How old was he anyway? If I ever met that boss of his I'd him give him a piece of my mind.

Lin's P.O.V

I pulled up in front of the office looking at the clock on the dash bored. Mai should already be in. I walked up the stairs and walked in freezing the moment I caught view of the office couch. Some guy was sleeping on Mai's lap their arms wrapped around her waist. My hand came very close to breaking the door handle.

"Lin-san!" Mai was shocked and then her cheeks began to burn in embarsment.

"You should know very well that you're not allowed to bring people into the office that aren't relevent to our buisness,"

It came out in a calm tone but in reality I wanted to kill that guy but I couldn't. I'd decided that I cared about Mai and I would get her to love me but I'd be damned if I let anyone but myself have her.

"Wait, Lin-san you're misunderstanding," she protested.

"I'm not blind Taniyama-san," I told her crossing my arms and leaning against the wall.

"Yes, yes you are," she said. "This is Len-kun, you remeber him don't you? He was practiaclly dead on his feet when I found him so I brought him here, the moment we sat down on the couch he collapsed from exhaustion, and unless you haven't realized he's too big for me to push off and I don't have the heart to wake someone up who's been sleeping in a car for almost three days,"

"Is that all?"

She didn't reply and I watched her. She wasn't looking at me and she was way to tense. Her eyes looking else where.

"That's all I have to say wiether you believe me or not is up to you,"

I didn't know how to reply so I went into my office. That was the first time. The first time someone was able to tell me something that I could not respond to.

Mai's P.O.V

I sat very still as the door to Lin's office closed. I remained very still for a long time trying to contol my anger. If I was really honest with myself I would admit that it wasn't anger but hurt. I was extremly hurt that he would think that of me. I remained where I was until Len-kun began to stir he turned away from me and frowned opening his eyes. He shot up and looked around disorianted.

"Where am I?" he mummbled running a hand through his sleep tussled hair.

"Don't you remember that I pulled you out of that car and brought you here?" I asked him he looked at me for a while and groaned. "What is it?"

"Kazuki is going to kill me," he muttered.

"Why?"

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"For about four hours," he looked at me with a horrified expression.

"That long?" he demaned.

"Yes, I don't blame you thought," I said. "I would have let you sleep longer but you woke up,"

"I'm in a shit load of trouble," he gurmmbled. "Well thanks, Mai-san, for everything, but I have to go, sorry,"

"Wouldn't you like some tea before you leave?" I asked.

He shook his head standing up and stratighing his cloths.

"Naw, you already did enough, I used you as a pillow after all, later," he called already walking towards the door.

I jummped as the door burst open wacking Len-kun straight in the face. He fell back.

"Len-kun!"

I ran towards him. He was currled in a fetal position.

"What the hell are you doing?"

I looked up at a guy who was tall and tan with green eyes and black hair that seemed to be dyed slightly green.

"Who are you?" I demanded standing up.

"His boss,"

I felt my anger flare.

"So you're the jerk that had him sitting a car for two days?" I demanded. "What kind of inconsiderate moron do you have to be to do that to someone? You should know better, you don't treat people like that, no matter how valid you think your reason is,"

I was huffing for air trying to calm down before I punched him. He looked shocked his hand frozen on the door and Len-kun was sitting on the floor his gaze filled with awe and half panicked.

"I don't really care what business you have with each other but this is an office, and you have exactly five seconds to get the hell out, or I'll personally escort you out,"

I felt my spine tighten at Lin's voice. It vibrated throughout the whole room leaving me weak kneed. I don't know what it was but Len-kun jumped up and pulled out the other one with a sorry yelled through the door. I didn't dare turn around I didn't even dare breath.

"You should know better than to associate yourself with those kinds of people," he told me.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with Rena being with them," I said.

I felt a hand clasp onto my shoulder and turn me around. I froze feeling a pair of lips on mine. They were strong yet gentle. All I could do was hold onto his shoulders as his more experienced mouth dominated me my sense being overturned by bliss. His hands clasped into my hair holding me tightly against him as my back contacted with the wall. I felt so weak and yet so protected. I gained a little courage to kiss him back letting him tease my lips with his tongue. Was he really going to do it?

And then he pulled away.

"I don't share Mai,"

The next moment he was gone.

I clenched my teeth. I will not cry. But I will kill that man. What the hell was that supposed to mean? I didn't know anymore. I didn't want to hope and I wanted to. He was taking all the walls I'd built around myself and was crushing them between his hands. I was left exposed and I had no idea what to do. I fell to the ground. I'd never felt this way with Naru. I remember once hearing that you can only truly love once.

But no one said that it could hurt this much.

Later

I lay down on my bed and looked at the celling, this was horrible. Lin had driven me home like always as if nothing had happened, I was fine with that but as I opened the door to the car to leave he leaned forward and kissed me. It was soft and gentle like honey. Then he'd pulled away and drove off leaving me standing there like an idiot. I threw my pillow at the wall, damn Koujo.

"I love you,"

Now what was the answer I was looking for?

**Author's Note: there you go the first official LinMai moment!**

**Mai: (bluhsing) why would you write that?**

**Because I think the public has teh right to know what you do in your love life**

**Mai: what kind of messed up logic is that!**

**Anyway, sorry for the late up-date, next Monday for sure, we're back in England!**

**Mai: don't ignore me!**

**See you then!**

**Love**

**Eclipse **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Nice to see you again, I got a beta!**

**Rena: Finally**

**Shush! It was supposed to be on Monday but I couldn't sign on my account and that's why it's on day late. **

**Syaoran: It's about time that you're on schedule**

**(*-*) They're just my OC's so don't pay they much mind**

**Twins: Hey!**

**Thank you lovely beta! And thank you to anyone reading this! Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

England

Naru's P.O.V

It wasn't a long walk to Rena's house but I was still thinking about yesterday. I frowned at the memory. Who the hell did that idiot think he was? I shook my head they had nothing in common, what could have possessed her to even look at that guy?

As I continued to mentally rant something caught my eye in a store window. Resting on display was something that had been nagging at me. Rena would never be able to escape her grandmother unless she left England but in all reality if I was completely honest with myself. She still would stay with Syaoran over me. The though stirred something in me that I chose to ignore.

Sitting on display was the answer to all my worries.

I sighed and walked away from the elegant engagement ring.

Rena's P.O.V

I flipped my phone shut and went to open my door only to find a set of cloths placed on the railing on the stairs. I grabbed it and read the note 'grandmother said wear this and come downstairs' my heart beat nervously.

Was she really going to talk to me? Wait, they couldn't even deliver this to me personally? Damn it! Where was the respect? I muttered incoherencies under my breath as I changed into the blue Chinese style shirt that reached just above my knee and the black tights. I stared at the pair of flats and shook my head going for my brown boots tying the laces up.

I brushed my hair out pulling it up into a bun and walked down the stairs. I was expecting many things honestly, what I was not expecting however was to find my mother entertaining a woman and her son and my father and grandmother were probably with a man in his study.

"Did you call mother?" I asked lightly.

She smiled at me and waved me forward.

"Rena this is—

I stopped paying attention to what she was saying and instead focused on not reacting violently. Did the room temperature just drop?

"You two should get to better know each other we'll be back," his mother said.

They walked away and I did hear something fall from upstairs. As soon as they left I turned to him.

"I don't know why you're here, why don't you tell me?" I asked him.

He was awkwardly shuffling his feet. I felt pity looking at him, what the hell was my family thinking?

"I thought you would know," he said.

I sighed again and pulled my bun out.

"Look, I'll make this as easy on you as I can; I dislike this as much as you do. If my parents or grandmother ask, tell her—

"That her boyfriend came to pick her up," my eyes snapped up to look at Naru, who was leaning against the doorway.

I smirked at him and shook my head.

"Yeah, you can say that," I told the poor boy.

He nodded quickly and all but ducked out of the room. I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow at Naru. His hair looked wind blow and ruffled, like he had run here.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Nothing," he told me. "Come on let's go,"

"Just let me change,"

"No, we're leaving,"

I would have protested had I not heard the voice of my father in the background.

"Okay let's go."

Naru's P.O.V

I regretted my decision at once. Since I'd dragged her out of her house she dragged me to the nearest clothing store and here I was sitting outside the changing room. If that girl didn't get out in the next minute—

"Okay, I'm done," she called walking out.

I turned around and stopped short. She'd switched the shirt for a white thick strapped shirt that reached her knees. It hugged her waist and just made the item in my pocket heavier.

"Well?" she asked pulling on her jumper.

"It's fine," I said.

She rolled her eyes.

"I'll take that as a compliment,"

I didn't respond; I was too busy fiddling with the small box in my jumper pocket.

Rena grabbed onto the sleeve and I turned to her, she was looking at the ground.

"I don't mean to be bother but, could you take me there?" she asked.

I sighed and placed my hand on her head.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you could never be a bother?" I demanded.

She smiled a little.

"Come on let's go,"

I took her hand and led her to the train station we were heading towards the hospital to visit her grandfather. Things really had changed.

Rena's P.O.V

The train doors opened and we got pushed further in, it still wasn't as bad as Tokyo's rush hour. My cell phone started to ring I flipped it open pulling it to my ear.

"Yes Syaoran?" I asked calmly.

"You really had to run away?" he asked.

"I didn't run," I protested. "Naru kind of dragged me out,"

"I know, he said something like that, but could you please not come back yet, I have to fix things up here and get rid of the other annoying bastards that started to show up," he told me.

I laughed at him, my brother was great.

"Thank you Syaoran," I said.

"Yeah, yeah, put Naru on the phone," he sounded annoyed so I gave Naru the phone.

My brother really disliked those kinds of things. Naru sighed and closed the phone handing it back to me.

"How long are people going to show up to your door?" he asked me.

"Well, until my grandmother finds someone for me and I marry them, which isn't going to happen," I reminded him.

He nodded.

"That could become inconvenient for us," he told me.

"Well, yeah, but it doesn't really matter unless by some strange reason I say yes," I said.

He frowned.

"She hasn't spoken with you yet?" he asked.

"Nope, I'm still invisible at the moment," I gloated.

"And that's a good thing?"  
>"Naturally, who would want to confront my grandmother? Only a mad man would willingly do that,"<p>

"Seems that you fit in that category," he said.

I punched him lightly.

"Then what does that make you?" I demanded.

"Insane, it would seem," he muttered.

I titled my head, thrown off guard by the sudden change in tone. The atmosphere had become tense all of a sudden.

"Naru, is something wrong?" I asked concerned.

He'd seemed distracted since we left the house and he kept reaching for his pocket before his hand would fall away all of a sudden. He didn't normally act indecisively. It was beginning to worry me.

"Not really," he answered.

I frowned at his answer, that wasn't very convincing.

"You're worrying me,"

He sighed and locked gazes with me.

"I'm only going to say this once so pay attention," he said.

I waited for him to continue.

"I wanted to do things differently, and I defiantly wanted to wait longer but it seems that I've run out of option," he took a deep breath suddenly losing the cocky edge that he always carried around himself, his eyes regained determination and I found myself struggling for breath. "Rena Lin, will you marry me?"

My eyes fell onto the little box he'd opened. Resting in between the velvet was a golden band with a yellow topaz and a diamond on each side. It was simple, but it seemed to gleam far beyond its box. My breath caught and I felt him slide the ring onto my finger I looked at him and leaned forward our lips meeting in a soft kiss.

He was mine, he would only ever be mine and I'd only ever be his. Maybe coming back to England hadn't been such a bad idea.

Syaoran's P.O.V

I hung the phone up and sighed. How many more guys were going to try and get past me before they realized that it was useless? I'd perched myself at the entrance scarring off anyone who thought they had a chance of courting my sister. If only it was so easy to scare off Noll. I twirled a bottle cap in between my fingers.

"Do you think he'll actually do it?" Gene asked me jumping up next to me.

"Knowing him, maybe he might, does the idea appeal to me? Of course not, can I help it? Not really," I told Gene.

He was looking off in another direction. My sister really was an idiot sometimes. I placed my hand on his head.

"I'm sorry," I told him.

"It's fine, I'm dead after all," he said. "I'm happy just looking after her and you; I have to repay you guys for everything you did for me while I was alive,"

"We didn't do much good, you're in a cat's body after all," I reminded him.

"It could have been worse, besides this is my fault," he said.

"We should have done a better job,"

"You did the best you could, I should have been more reasonable, but I wasn't," Gene said. "Besides in a way I get the better deal, he can be with her but I'll always be part of her soul, until the day she dies and honestly I wouldn't trade that for the world."

I looked down at Gene again, would he have taken her away from me? I glared at a guy coming up the street and he turned half running from where he'd come from.

She was the most precious thing to me. I pulled out the angle wing; she carried one around that was exactly the same. It was too bad that she couldn't just be my little sister.

"How are you holding up?" Gene asked me.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"No you're not,"

"Well, since you asked so nicely," I rolled my eyes. "I'm just not used to the idea of her having picked Noll over me,"

"She didn't you know,"

"Yet, but she will. I knew that one day she'd want something more than a brother, it just so happened that even though I kept saying that, I really wasn't ready to give her up," I sighed. "Being a twin sucks but, Noll's good for her so I'm glad,"

"Aren't you the kind one," Gene teased.

"I think that the title suites you better," I told him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever makes you feel better,"

I started to laugh.

"It wasn't that funny," he said.

"No, I was just remembering that you almost got raped by a cat," I laughed out.

"Don't remind me," he pleaded getting down onto his stomach.

"You really have some luck don't you,"

"It would seem," he said. "What are you going to do?"

I thought about it for a moment.

"Now that I think about it, whatever Rena decides to do I'll end up doing anyway, because it's always been natural for us to follow each other and now isn't an exception, it's just how things are. If I left, Rena would leave and if she left, I would leave. Right now the one who's having a difficult time understanding that is Rena," I explained.

"And you're okay with that?" Gene asked me.

I sighed and petted him on the head.

"If I tell you, you'll tell Rena and she won't make the decision properly, she has to learn the same lesson that I'm learning, so I'm keeping my mouth shut this time, Gene," I said.

He made a sound that sounded like an annoyed growl and hiss.

"What the hell kind of logic is that?" he demanded.

"My logic,"

"It doesn't make any sense!"

"It doesn't have to, it only has to make sense to me," I pointed out.

"Damn, both of you are exactly the same," Gene muttered.

"Yeah, well she's the careless one,"

"And you care too much,"

I didn't reply, after all he was right.

Rena's P.O.V

I'm getting married!

I hated how my sisters had danced around singing that all day long when they got engaged; it drove me to the point of insanity. And now, here I was singing that stupid song over and over again in my head. I hadn't let go of Naru's hand since he proposed and he held onto mine tightly, ever so often leaning down to rest his head against mine.

You know I was fine with all that, what I was not fine with was that for some unknown reason a grin kept creeping onto my face and refused to leave. I tried pinching myself listening to the train announcements but nothing seemed to work. What was worse still was if I peeked up at Naru he had a small smile tugging at his lips ever so often that knocked me breathless. He was already handsome to begin with but when he smile, oh my god when he smiled.

I shook my head horrified that I'd just sounded slightly like Luna. Eww. I felt a tug at my hand and looked up at Naru who was leading me out of the train. I suddenly remembered why we were on it to begin with. My mood went slightly down but for some reason I still had a small smile on my face. The walk to the hospital wasn't long and soon we found ourselves at the front desk. I signed my name in and nodded to the head nurse of my Grandfather's section.

Naru stopped walking and I turned around to look at him.

"I'll wait here, I'm going to get tea anyway," he said.

"You hate hospital tea," I told him.

He didn't answer to that and only let go of my hand I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and continued the walk to his room alone. I took a deep breath and opened the door to the room. My grandfather was lying on the hospital bed; he was pale and looked a lot worse than the last time that I saw him. I walked up to the edge of the bed and took his fragile hand.

"It's me, Grandfather, Rena, I'm back," I whispered.

My other hand stroked his thinning white hair. I still remembered when he used to stand tall and strong, my grandfather was my idol my hero, everything that I wanted to be. I never thought I'd see the day where he'd be so broken; he should have never been anything less than a god.

"I haven't been here long, and I'm not sure how long I'm staying, that's weird isn't it?" I asked him. "I don't know what to do, I wish you were awake Gramps, I really need you now."

I let my head fall on the bed, I felt so vulnerable, I'd come here looking for answers at the very least comfort. I felt like a little kid again. I jumped when I felt a hand fall on my head. I looked up and saw my Grandfather smiling down on me. I shot up and ran towards the door about to call for the doctors.

"There's no need to call for Doctors, Rena, come back,"

I turned to my grandfather his voice assured and calm. Like it should be, like it had always been; I walked back slowly and sat down in the chair beside his bed.

"But, how did this happen?" I asked taking hold of his hand.

"That doesn't matter right now, listen to me very carefully," he began. "I know everything that's happened since I've entered this hospital, even though we're weak my shiki are still my greatest allies,"

I looked down ashamed, of course he would know what happened; it was Grandfather after all.

"You need not bend your head, you've done nothing wrong," he told me.

"But, I dishonored the Lin name, I've let you down. And after all the effort you put into making me a great Lin, I repay you like this," I was once again on the verge of tears.

"Rena, listen to me," I looked up at him, his eyes were serious, the gold in them was hard but gentle. "I've never felt anything but pride to be called your Grandfather, even now,"

I couldn't hold the tears back and I hugged him. It had been my greatest fear, it was why I hadn't come to visit him earlier; I never wanted to disappoint my Grandfather. He placed a hand on my head and stroked my hair.

"Rena, I need to tell you something," he said. "Hand me a piece of paper and a pen,"

I got up and handed it to him, his hands were shaking but he managed to write down what he wanted, once satisfied he handed me the paper folded.

"When you leave this place I want you to read it," I nodded. "Good,"

He seemed to weaken and I got concerned.

"Should I go get the doctor?" I asked.

"No, it's fine," he took a deep breath. "Rena, forgive me for not being able to protect you from your Grandmother, you don't know how much I regret being unable to do nothing,"

"No, Grandfather, it's not your fault, you have nothing to apologize for," I said firmly.

He took my hand and smiled at me.

"Rena, I give you my blessing, I know that whatever you do will only make me feel pride," my eyes widened. "I don't have much time left, tell Syaoran that I'm glad he's home,"

I couldn't keep up with what happened next, his hand fell from mine, and the heart monitor went dead. My eyes widened as his chest ceased to move and I no longer felt the presence of his shiki.

God, please, no.

A scream curled around my throat.

"GRANDFATHER!"

**Author's Note: **

**Rena: What the hell did you do?**

**(Hiding under desk) I'm sorry!**

**Syaoran: How could you?**

**It's all part of the story, besides it had to happen, a strong man must die honorably!**

**Twins: That's Bullshit!**

**Well while I try to prevent my possible death I'll leave you with my favorite quote: "I have not failed I've just found 10,000 ways that won't work,"**

**I forget who says it, but yeah, pretty cool right? Later!**

**Love**

**Eclipse**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Well today we have a lot of LinMai-ness, especially for you! That and I thought it was about time to lay it down hard =)**

**Mai: What are you talking about?**

**You'll see Mai, all in good time (winks)**

**Mai: I have a bad feeling about this**

**You shouldn't this will make everyone happy! Well almost everyone, sigh, but that's another story**

**Mai: Okay then, enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

Japan

Chapter Eight

Mai's P.O.V

I wasn't looking forward to going to work that day. As a matter a fact I didn't ever want to step foot near that office again.

"Come on Mai, what's wrong? You've been acting weird all day," she asked me.

"Nothing, I'm just tired," I lied smiling.

They had been my closet friends since childhood but I just couldn't bring myself to tell them about Lin. They'd known about Naru but I didn't know what was so different this time.

_You really love him, that's why Mai_

I frowned at the little voice in my head and pretended that I didn't sound crazy. They nodded and said something about going on a double date and I waved bye to them. Maybe I should get started on my homework. I was in no hurry to get to office, so when I could stay no longer at school I took a detour to the pharmacy to copy the homework and handouts that we'd been given.

They were going to have to compensate me big time for all this effort and yens that it was costing me. Damn me and my kind heart. Once done I realized that I was a little hungry and stopped at the store to buy a snack. What to get, what to get? I grabbed a pack of strawberry pokey and then rethought it picking up the chocolate one. Lin would like that one better.

I froze halfway to the cash register. Did I really just think that? My hand snapped to my phone and I called the number that I had memorized by this point, all Rena had to do was pick up.

"Pick up, pick up," I pleaded.

_Please leave a message—_

"Damn it," I cursed.

"Mai?"

I jumped and turned around ready to punch the person standing there. Standing in front of me was Len-kun.

"Oh, hi," I said.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing," I answered.

He raised an eyebrow at me. I searched his eyes for a moment before realizing that he didn't believe me.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it kind of is," he told me taking the pokey out of my hand and going to pay for it.

"Wait, I got it," I tried to protest but he'd already paid.

"Come on, you'll thank me on the way," he said.

On the way where?

-After an Awkward Conversation-

"So let me get this straight," he began. "It all started when you confessed to your boss, he rejected you and now you're in love with his assistant and he kissed you yesterday for no apparent reason,"

I nodded blushing furiously. I'd probably put tomatoes to shame.

"Wow, umm, so what are you going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know," I admitted.

"So who are you going to fight for, your boss or his assistant?"

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"Well it's obvious that you still have some feelings for your boss and it's not helping that his assistant is hitting on you, maybe you should take a break and sort your thoughts out first," he said.

I started at him blankly.

"I don't like Naru, he's dating Rena," I said.

"So? That doesn't mean you can't like a guy,"

"But he's dating, Rena," I repeated, he wasn't getting it.

I couldn't like Naru because he was with Rena so…yeah.

"So you're giving up on him and sticking with Lin?" Len-kun clarified.

"He's acting strange, I mean, why did he kiss me?" I demanded.

Len-kun sighed.

"Because he likes you,"

My spoon pashed the rim of my ice cream smearing my hand. I laughed nervously. It couldn't be true. No way. I wasn't mentally prepared for this!

"Don't you have a sense of humor," I said.

"You're in denial,"

"Your point?" I asked.

"So you admit it, but you don't want to fix it?" he demanded.

"It's complicated," I mumbled.

"You love him?" I blushed but nodded. "He loves/likes you, what's the problem,"

I swallowed the lump if ice cream in my mouth.

"You haven't really gotten over your boss yet have you?" he asked me.

"Naru has Rena," I repeated.

"You loved this guys for two years, what's it been a few months?" he asked. "It's not a bad thing if you're still not over him, you've begun to move on, just let things go as they will,"

"But that's not fair to Lin-san," I muttered.

"Is it fair to be tied down by someone who doesn't love you?"

I flinched and bite my lip.

"You're too kind for your own good," he said. "Let me give you a bit of advice,"

I looked up at him and he winked at me.

"Go for it,"

I smiled at his child like expression and I pinched his cheeks.

"When I have a kid I want him to be like you," I told him.

He shuddered.

"Yeah, well, I don't think I'll call you mom any time soon," he warned.

I started to laugh at him and he grinned.

"Feeling any better?" he asked.

"Much; thanks a lot, Len," I said.

"Don't mention it," he said. "I'll walk you home,"

A thought struck me.

"Wait," I felt fear grip my heart. "What time is it?"

"Around six," he answered.

I jumped up from my seat and all threw a good bye over my shoulder before taking off in the direction of the office. Lin was so going to kill me. I heard Len calling but I didn't pay much attention to him. I was so late, damn! I shook my head. And I wanted to date this guy; I had a lot of growing up to do. I flipped my cell phone open only to see that it had run out of battery. Of all the times why now?

I smiled a little as I ran, I wouldn't mind learning along the way. After all, what was life without a little adventure? Rena was rubbing off on me.

Lin's P.O.V

I looked up at the clock again and almost had a stroke. Where the hell was that girl? I sighed and my hand went to the phone as I called her cell phone. It went straight to voice mail and I began to worry. What if something happened to her? All the possibilities began to run through my head. A car, a bus, a bike, even a god damned person! I felt furry boil in my veins. If it was a person that touched even a single hair on her head, I would make them suffer in the most terrifying way. I'd make them suffer for touching something so precious to me.

The doorbell rang and the door banged against the frame. My shiki began to buzz happily, since when did they react so strongly to anyone? Something like a curse was heard and I recognized that soft voice. It was soon followed by a bang and I winched as I heard her fall down. She probably ran all the way here when she realized that she was late. Or someone was following her. I cursed the voice in my head and got up walking quickly to the door and opened it, finding her on the ground rubbing her shin furiously.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

That was a big mistake. She jumped and looked up frightened her head banging with the back of the coffee table. How did she even manage to do that? I sighed and walked over to her, bending down and grasping the back of her head moving the hand that she'd pressed there to alleviate the pain. My fingers danced around finding places that would sooth the pain quicker and prevent a bump from forming. I ignored her soft puffs of breath that tickled my neck. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten so close. I could feel the pulse in her neck as my fingers brushed against it. It was frantic and the beating contrasted nicely with her pale soft skin, causing a slight blush to appear. Unconsciously I caressed the area still focused on reliving the pain, but also to simple feel the beating on the vein under my fingers. It alternated between fast and deep. Not to mention the softness of her skin.

Her hands had found their way to my arms and she was holding tightly that her veins were popping out.

"Lin," she murmured afraid but with a certain edge to her voice.

"Yes?" I asked amused at her inability to answer.

I wondered what she would do if I pressed my lips against her neck. She was young after all, I was sure that it would be the first time she experienced something like that. But still more importantly would she enjoy it?

_You'll have to wait, Master, someone is coming_

I cursed whoever it was the deepest pits of hell but when I pulled away, her doe like eyes were looking up at me, with wonder and confusion. I lifted her up and she was about to speak when the door to the office opened. A woman in her late 30's walked in, she had blonde hair that was pulled up in a bun and she wore professional attire.

"Hello, welcome to Shibuya's Physic Research, my name's Taniyama Mai, how can I help you?" she asked the woman.

"My names Emma Rhodes, my Japanese isn't that good," Ms. Rhodes confessed.

She was probably American.

"That's fine, I know a bit of English," Mai told her. "Have a seat, would you like anything to drink,"

"Water will be fine," she said.

"I'm Lin Koujo," I introduced myself, sitting down opposite from her. "How can I help you?"

"I'm new at this, so I don't really know what I'm supposed to say," she told me.

"Why don't you start with the reason why you decided to come to this place specifically, you do understand what we specialize don't you?" I asked her.

She nodded her head and took a deep breath.

"You see, I have a son, he's only seven years old and I bring him to Japan every year to spend time with his older brother that live here, everything worked out just fine until this visit," she looked up at me. "He's a good boy, but when he started to act up I thought it was a phase, until he attempted to kill the house cat, he urinated in his closet and keeps on referring to an imaginary friend he has named Man. He says that this boy was killed in a local park and that all the things he does is because man told him to,"

"What made you think that it had something to do with spirits?" I asked.

"I wouldn't have believed it myself if I hadn't seen it," she shivered. "I've seen that thing, and it doesn't look human, it's more like a demon. I laid down on his bed one day and as I called to the spirit this thing appeared and it tried to touch me, I managed to escape but that isn't all, once I took him on to play at a friend's house. His friend started to scream and once we went into the room they were in, all the toys were floating. I just don't know what to do with him anymore, he can't stay at any school or day center for too long because something always has to happen, it isn't normal is it,"

That caught my attention, it may or may not have to do with a spirit but that young boy was something to look into. Especially if he could make objects float, I still remembered the incidents Naru got himself into because of his powers.

"I'll check in with my boss and give you our answer then, for now, wait one moment,"

I got up and went into my office. I pulled out a stone that I'd been planning to use for Rena, it was smooth and black. I blew on it and my shiki engraved it with a suppressing spell as I chanted. It wouldn't completely solve the problem but it would help things for a few days, a week and a half at most. I went back into the reception area and handed her the stone. Mai was sitting in front of her and I sat down next to her handing Ms. Rhodes the stone.

"This won't fix the problem," I warned. "But it will help until my boss makes the final decision,"

"Thank you so much. Please consider taking my case," she pleaded.

I nodded.

"Don't worry, most likely we will,"

She smiled and took her leave.

"Should we call Naru?" she asked me.

I nodded my head. I sat contemplating the idea when I felt a tap on my shoulder and I took the phone from Mai.

Mai's P.O.V

I waited for the Naru to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

I frowned; he sounded tired and stressed, what was going on? Had something happened to him?

"Lin wants to talk to you," I said.

I passed Lin the phone and he took it.

"Hello, Naru, about, wait what?" he demanded.

What was going on? Lin's eyes widened and then they became tired; he ran a hand through his hair.

"How soon?" he asked. "I see, send my regards, and I understand, take care of them,"

He placed the phone in the receiver. His hair was hiding his eyes and I suddenly felt uneasy. Lin wasn't normally like this. What was wrong? Something had to have happen. I felt like crying. It was almost as if I could feel the sadness that he was transmitting, I clutched the front of my shirt pain gripping me. It was as if I could feel the exact pain that he was experiencing. The worst part was that I also knew he wasn't going to say anything to me. He began to walk towards his office. My hand gripped his shirt and he froze.

"Is that how little I mean to you?" I asked on the verge of tears. "Can't you trust me enough to share your pain with me? Don't cast me aside. I can't bear not being able to support you." My hand tightened on his sleeve. "Don't take my feelings so lightly,"

He didn't say anything and I loosened the grip on his sleeve.

"I love you so please don't run away from me," I pleaded.

Please don't take my feelings for granted. Don't throw my heart away. Please don't do this to me, not you too.

He turned to look at me his eyes and postures like a lost child.

"My grandfather died,"

I felt new tears fill my eyes and I embraced him, conveying all the comfort I could.

My fingers were running through his hair and he kissed my jaw.

"Thank you, oh, and by the way I also love you,"

I smiled softly at him.

"I'm glad," I answered. "You're not going to England?"

"I can't there wouldn't be enough time, my grandmother wants a normal funeral so they're doing tomorrow," he answered playing with my hand. "I'll just visit his grave later,"

"I'm sorry,"

He placed his forehead against mine and I felt my cheeks flush.

"You do understand what you're getting yourself into?" he asked me.

I gulped my cheeks getting a deeper red and my pulse increasing.

"I think I do," I answered.

"Then don't expect me to let you go anytime soon, you'll be extremely lucky if I ever decided to let you go," he warned. "You're mine now,"

I felt him begin to lean in.

"I don't think I'll mind,"

Our lips met in a sweet and warm kiss that made me forget absolutely everything; I was pretty sure if you asked me, I wouldn't be able to tell you my name. I could really get used to this.

**Author's Note: see, I told you that there was going to be a lot of LinMai, should I have given a better warning?**

**Mai: it's too late for that now!**

**You're right, but don't pretend that you aren't happy!**

**Mai: well, um, I, don't ask mean questions!**

**Okay, okay, no need to bite my head off, well next time we have to move onto less happy topics, if this chapter didn't hint at it.**

**Mai: you'll be in England next time! Please review, Eclipse-san tried her hardest**

**Don't promotion me!**

**Mai: isn't that what I'm supposed to do? (Confused)**

**Never mind, what she said, please review!**

**Love**

**Eclipse**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: It's Monday and I'm positing, aren't I great?**

**Syaoran: it's about time you started being on time**

**-_- thanks a lot Syao, you're an amazing friend.**

**Syaoran: I love you too**

**Rena: quite talking so much and just get on with the story people want to read you know**

**That's right, silly me, well go on ahead enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

England

Naru's P.O.V

The doctor and nurse ran towards the room Rena had gone in and I followed after them. I hated to admit it but I'd gotten extremely nervous the moment I heard her scream. I pushed the door out of the way and walked towards her.

"What's wrong?" I demanded.

The doctor and nurses had crowed around her Grandfather. They were trying to revive him, so that's what happened.

"Ye ye," she whispered.

I instinctively grabbed onto her as she tried to go to him.

"Let me go," she pleaded.

She wasn't really trying to break free but I still tightened my grip on her pulling her against my body.

"You can't," I told her.

My eyes were still focused on her grandfather. I'd known that man for a long time and I'd never believed, no matter how illogical, that I would ever see him reduced to the state he was in now.

"Let go of me, let go of me, let go of me," she pleaded struggling again.

"Stop it," I said.

She wouldn't look at me no matter how hard I tried to get her to. The doctor met my eyes and shook his head pulling the sheets to cover her grandfather's face. That's when she lost it. She trashed against my arms and cried out. Her eyes glued on the man she'd cared about all her life. I felt something burn down my throat. The doctor motioned to the nurse and she left most likely to get a sedated. I turned her around and shook lightly to stop her movement. Her eyes met mine.

"Rena, he's gone," I told her.

"No!"

"Rena!" I snapped, that stopped her, I never raised my voice at her. "He's gone; I need you to stay with me,"

Her eyes filled up with tears and finally she broke down sobbing into my chest. I held her upright and glared at the nurse who brought in the injection. She didn't need it anymore, there wasn't any way I'd let them freak her out with a needle. I led her out of the room and sat down on the nearest bench. They'd probably contacted her family already. Syaoran was better at comforting than I was; the best I could do was to hold her and let her cry. I wasn't good at saying anything comforting, I didn't believe in white lies. My hand ran through her hair in what I imagined a soothing gesture.

It didn't take her long to settle down. She sat still for a while longer just sitting and not crying.

"He gave me this and told me to read it after I left the room," she whispered opening a piece of paper that she'd had in her hand.

I frowned at the address written on the paper, it wasn't too far from here if memory served, as a matter a fact it was walking distance away.

"I'm going," she announced standing up.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I told her.

She should wait for her twin brother; either to offer comfort or get comfort.

"I'm still going," she told me her eyes were determined and I could find no more reason to argue.

I followed her out of the hospital and let her lead the way to where ever her grandfather had sent us. Soon we found ourselves standing in front of a book store. She looked down at the paper and then back up at the store.

"This is the place," she said.

She frowned at the paper and unfolded it again. Something else was written on it but I couldn't read it because my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I didn't feel like doing this right now.

"Naru, Lin wants to talk to you,"

It was Mai I meet Rena's eyes.

"It's Lin," I told her.

"Tell him," she said before walking into the store.

I sighed, why did it have to be me? I followed her into the store she walked to the front desk.

I listened to Lin but decided it was best that he already knew about it.

"Lin, I'm sorry that I have to tell you this but, your Grandfather passed on," I told him.

"What?"

I hated repeating myself.

"Your Grandfather passed on, I'm sorry," I said. "You know what your Grandmother wants; I don't think you'll be able to make it for the funeral,"

That and despite everything I knew it would be for the best if he stayed in Japan with Mai, it would do her and him some good. He hung up the phone and I sighed turning my attention back to Rena.

Rena's P.O.V

What had been so important that my Grandfather had wanted me to do it immediately after his death? That was the only thing that ran through my head as I walked up to the cash register. The note had said to give it to the person at the cash register.

"Hello," I said to the man standing with his back to me.

He turned around, he looked like he was in his thirties and he had brown hair and green eyes.

"How can I help you?" he asked me.

"I know this might sound strange but could you read this?" I asked handing him the paper.

He looked at me before slowly taking the paper from my hand unfolding it. His eyes went across the paper most likely following the last words that my grandfather had written.

"You're Rena Lin?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

"How did my Grandfather know you?" I asked.

"I'm his lawyer, he explained to me that when he passed on he would send you to get me," he explained. "Your Grandfather left a will and his instructions to me where to read it to his family as soon as he passed on, how long has it been?"

I swallowed.

"A few hours,"

He nodded his head.

"Let me get ready and contact the Lin residency," he told me.

"Aren't you just a bookstore owner?" I asked.

If I'd been thinking properly I would have realized how stupid that question was. But as the situation would have it I was not thinking properly at all.

"I own this store for my own entertainment, but I am a legal lawyer, don't worry," he told me. "You can on ahead; I'll be there in an hour or so,"

"Alright,"

He disappeared into the back of the store and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at Naru.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"He's the lawyer my Grandfather left his will to," I told him.

He looked at the entrance that the man had disappeared into.

"Let's go,"

I followed him out of the store. I shook my head, wasn't the world just a wonderful place?

-An agonizing hour later—

I hadn't told anyone about the lawyer. I realized a bit later that I hadn't even asked for his name. I was sitting in between Syaoran and Naru. Luella and Martin had come over to offer help and comfort to my family. My grandmother was sitting slightly away from us in her chair. She hadn't shed a single tear but I could see it, the sadness in her dark brown eyes. Rebecca had her head in my lap crying softly as I stroked her head. There was knock on the door and the maid rushed to open the door so that they wouldn't disturb us. The funeral was going to be in two days at most. Everything was going too fast for my liking.

"Mr. Lin, there's a man here who says he brings your Father's will," she told my father.

My father got up and the lawyer walked in.

"Who are you?" my father asked.

"I'm Gabriel Turner, your father Xian-long Lin contacted me to make a will for him and read it to his family, after he'd passed on," he told my father.

"When did he make this will?" my grandmother demanded from her chair.

"From the time he entered the hospital, they informed me that he had passed on under his instruction,"

Why was he lying for me? He briefly met my eyes before turning his attention to my father.

"May I read it?" he asked.

"Yes, of course, it was my father's last will, you must read it," he told him.

Mr. Turner nodded. He took a document out of his briefcase.

"The children should leave," my Grandmother said.

Naru and his family were already making to leave.

"Actually ma'am, there are specific directions for who should be present at the time of the reading," he told her.

My father nodded and he began to read.

"I, Xian-long Lin, would like my son, wife, my granddaughter Rena Lin, and my grandsons Koujo Lin and Syaoran Lin to be present at the reading of this document," he read waiting for those to leave who had to.

Luna took Rebecca from me.

"That's not necessary, we can go into my study, the rest of you stay here," my father announced.

I got up and followed Syaoran out of the room. We entered my father's study.

"My eldest son Koujo isn't in the country at the moment," my father told him.

"Can we get him on the phone? That is also acceptable," he said.

We waited as my father called up Lin and put him on speaker.

"Continue reading," my grandmother instructed.

Mr. Turner nodded and opened the folder again.

"In regards to my wife, I leave you under the protection of our son, to him I leave this message, take care of your mother as I cared for you, to my grandson Koujo Lin I leave my largest Estate in China—

"Isn't there more?" my grandmother asked.

"There is still more to read," he said continuing. "To my grandson Syaoran Lin I leave my books of our arts, and to my granddaughter, Rena Lin, I leave the share of the Lin Company, all my reaming properties in China and England, I leave her my blessing as head Lin, and I name her my succor in every terms and matter, that is all I have to say,"

"Impossible," My grandmother snapped. "You must have read that document wrong, are you trying to deceive us?"

I couldn't believe my ears. My grandfather had just left me the most amazing thing in the world.

"I take my job very seriously ma'am, I have read everything that was written to you as he wrote it, this was his last will," Mr. Turner said.

"Thank you," my father said.

He was also in shock; all that was given to me belonged to Koujo by birth right. My Grandfather had just placed me above everyone including my Grandmother. They could decide nothing without me. He had given me supreme authority. I both hated and appreciated that idea.

Almost as quickly as Gabriel Turner entered my life and turned it on its head, he left. The sound of the door closing vibrated in the room we all sat silent.

"Well, I have to go now, take care," Koujo said the line going dead.

My father placed the phone back on the receiver. We hadn't said a word even the link between me and Syaoran had fallen silent. My grandmother rose from her seat walking towards my father.

"I'd like to speak with your daughter in my room," she left the room her stance rigid.

My father's gaze fell on me.

"I don't know what my father was thinking, but I've never been one to doubt his judgment, if he saw you fit as head Lin than so do I," he told me.

I hadn't expected that. Hell, I hadn't expected freedom until the generation before me was gone.

"Thank you," I responded.

"It seems that I'll have to give Koujo my blessings sooner than expected," he mused.

"You're already handing the name down to us?" my brother asked.

My father nodded.

"It seems like the best decision to make, you have your mother's father's blessing, Rena had my father's and Koujo will have mine, a little out of order but it will have to do," he decided. "You should go see your Grandmother,"

"I was hoping you'd forgotten," I mumbled.

"I'll try harder next time," he joked.

I smiled and he nodded his head at me. For my father that was equivalent to having laughed until he cried.

I stopped outside my grandmother's door deciding wither or not I should go in or knock. I sighed and knocked once the sound echoing inside the room. It was the room my grandmother had tea in so the only furniture was a table and a flower pot. The door opened and her maid left leaving the door open for me to enter. Sending a payer to god I walked into the room. It was dimly light and my grandmother was sitting drinking tea. I reminded standing that was what we were taught; you stood until you were told to sit.

"What will you do with the power you've been given?" she asked.

"I don't know," I admitted. "I haven't had enough time to think it through,"

"Then it's in your hands to fix the tradition, hand your blessing over to Koujo and this will all be fixed," she said.

"If there's one thing I've learned it was to never doubt the choices of my grandfather, I respect you for your age, but my status is above yours I have no reason to bend my will to yours anymore, I will not interfere as long as you don't interfere with me," I told her. "I don't blame you for what you did, but maybe you could have thought it over at least another time,"

I turned to leave the room.

"You'll never change will you?" she asked.

I didn't reply and instead waved and left the room. I and my grandmother would never have a perfect relationship and I doubted that we ever would. I felt the weight of my Grandfather's death once again press down on me. I swallowed. He'd entrusted me with so much I just hoped that I didn't let him down.

-After the Funeral*—

I light the finally candle on the altar as head Lin, everyone else had been fine with the decision, all other family members had given in with little argument. I'd been given their blessing and loyalty. I sighed again as I managed to walk away from the crowd. I hadn't gotten time to sit down and think things through. As a matter a fact I was confused to the point where the smallest of things could put me on edge. I finished a conversation with my aunt and ducked out of the room walking up the stairs to my room. I opened the door and sat down on my sofa letting my head rest against my hands.

I just needed five minutes of peace and quiet and I would be fine, this would not destroy me. At least that's what I kept telling myself. I sighed as the door opened and I looked up seeing Naru walking in.

"Hey," I called weakly.

He sat down next to me and didn't say anything. Something felt wrong about the situation, it wasn't a comforting silence it was tense. I looked over at him but his gaze was on elsewhere.

"Is there something that you want to say?" I asked.

I didn't really want to hear it; I didn't want to hear what anyone had to say to me. The only joy that I had at the moment was the ring on my finger.

"Rena, I think that it would be best if we waited a while before we do anything," he said.

I frowned confused.

"I don't get it, what are you trying to say?" I demanded.

What was with all these complicated conversations?

"Maybe we should hold of the engagement so that you can sort things out," he said.

Not again. Please no. he was not breaking up with me again. I clenched my teeth.

"Is that it then?" I hissed. "You don't care do you? You were just waiting for a damn excuse to get out of this weren't you? You don't care about me! You don't care about anyone!"

I was being unfair. I knew that. I knew that he was probably doing it in my best interest but I didn't care at the moment. I was so overwhelmed with emotions that I couldn't think straight. I shoved at him and stood up ready to yell at him more when he stood up and grabbed my arms pinning me to the wall.

"Don't you dare think that I don't care about you," he hissed.

My heart was racing and my breath was quickening. Our eyes met and then our lips, fast and harsh. There was no stopping now. It was all or nothing. I was shoved against the bed. It didn't have anything to do with soft emotions. Now it was about releasing all the emotions I had piled up. It was about liberation.

The only good thing was that I was giving myself to him.

**Author's Note: * that means that, well I'm not really good with sad things so I kind of brushed over it, sorry if it bothers anyone.**

**Rena: You don't just write things about people's personal lives!**

**Gomen!**

**Syaoran: I can't believe you Rena! How could you?**

**Rena: it was a spur of the moment! Don't blame me! Blame fate or something.**

**Aren't they charming? Well until next time, see you in Japan!**

**Twins: please review!**

**Love**

**Eclipse**


End file.
